In the Place of Miracles
by Highway Girl
Summary: HoND story: Persephone Martin is a spoiled brat on the run from her fiancee and her family. Clopin Trouillefou is the eccentric gypsy king offering to help her. Title from the deleted song.
1. Ale on the Run

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or anything to do with it. I hope Disney doesn't sue. I do own Persephone Martian and her family and William Par. I also own the members of Clopin's family. The title comes from the deleted song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**NOTE: **This story takes place a day before the events of the film and goes beyond the ending. I have never seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, so this has no information from it.

The lead characters of this story are Clopin Trouillefou and Persephone Martin. I have seen quite a few Clopin fan fictions, but none of them ever seem to get finished. This one will.

This is a story based on the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, not Victor Hugo's novel. It also may have some items or phrases that are not from the time period. After all, it's based on Disney!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the heart of Paris, 1482. A light breeze was the only indication that it was the beginning of January, though people still complained about the weather. 

The citizens of Paris were littered through the small streets of Paris were gossiping frantically, bargaining for fruits and vegetables, and debating about politics.

The chorus of cheerful, polite voices was slightly marred by the deafening high-pitched sound of a child's wails of protest.

Clopin Trouillefou sighed as yet another parent dragged their crying child away from his covered wagon. It happened at least once a week. A parent dragged their poor child away, claiming that a gypsy, such as Clopin himself, lived to ensnare their minds and turn them to witchcraft.

People like that really were really beginning to get on Clopin's nerves.

"Umm…" A small voice piped up from Clopin's attentive audience, made up of various children. Some rich, some poor and some gypsy but to children it didn't matter.

Some times children were smarter than adults gave them credit for. Some times not knowing the ways of the world was a good thing. Or do children understand the world better than adults?

He threw on a fake smile for the rest of the children sitting quietly. "Oui, mon petite enfant?" He asked the small blonde, who was no more than six.

"What happened to Cinderella?" She asked quickly, as if it were a bad thing to say. Clopin's smile turned genuine as he looked at the genuine interest on the children's faces. Even though their favourite story had ended, the one of the boy in the bell tower, they were still entranced by the old fairy tale.

"Did one of the ugly sisters marry the Prince? Did they _really_ cut their toes off to make their feet fit?" A boy in a crisp blue suit asked as a few other children made sounds of disgust.

"What about the slipper made of glass?" A young gypsy piped up.

Clopin reached behind his shoulder and pulled out a small puppet made in the likeness of him. "What about the evil stepmother?" The puppet asked in a squeaky falsetto. The children around him giggled with delight at the sight of their favourite prop.

"Hush, boy!" Clopin scolded, shaking his finger at the puppet. "We will get to that in due time! Now, Cinderella was shut away in the house, far from the prince and his helper.

"Cinderella sobbed," (at this point the small puppet covered it's small, beady black eyes and started to sob.) "For the one she loved would never find her." Clopin carried on the twisted tale with much enthusiasm, lowering his voice when the story was sad and raising it at the joyous parts.

In a way the parents were right. The children always hung on his every word. They elated at every new development to the story. They laughed at the funny parts, whimpered or cried at the sad parts and gasped when things got scary or exciting. This was perhaps why parents saw him as a cheap babysitter. Not that he minded, just as long as he wasn't a _free_ babysitter.

"Just close to it," he muttered to himself as he picked up the gold coins abandoned by the children's caregivers on the cobblestone street before the children were dragged off at the end of his riveting version of Cinderella.

At least his own people, the gypsies, when collecting their children were thoughtful enough to hand him his pay personally, promising to see him later. Although, it may have been the level of respect they had for him, he was their king after all.

He stuffed the coins into his change purse and walked down a small, crooked side street. This was the problem with Paris. Too many dark and small streets, back alleys where people could easily be mugged. Then his people were blamed for the crimes of the others.

Clopin continued to ponder the streets of France until a small, brown thing ran into his chest causing him to fall backwards. His hat fell over his masked face. "Either that was the biggest cat ever, or some one ran into me." He muttered to himself. He peeked one eye out from under his hat.

He came face to face with a mousy haired girl. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at him. Clopin allowed his eyes to wonder her face; she was a rather pretty girl, at least form what he could see. She was glancing wildly around the street while still attempting to balance on his lap. "Ah, well, it would appear to be the latter unless I have stumbled across a new breed."

"Shut up!" She instructed him harshly as she clamped a hand over his mouth. "I am trying to listen!" From her accent, Clopin could tell that the girl was from England. Many English tourists began to flock towards France after the end of Christmas, just in time for Topsy Turvy Day.

Clopin shrugged and opened his own ears. He heard the clip clopping of a horse's hooves on the cobblestone, and the clanking of horses and metal before the loud clunk of someone jumping off their horse.

"I want her found! Do you understand me?" A man's voice boomed. "If she isn't found by sun down, there will be hell to pay. Am I understood?"

The girl winced before dragging Clopin to his feet. She was much shorter than him, by half a foot if not more. "I need your help," she said softly and quickly as she pulled her hand off his mouth. "I am willing to pay for it." She said looking over him and taking in his gypsy clothing.

"Pay for it, you say? What would it require me to do?" Clopin asked, a little wary of this stranger. But, hey, if the parents weren't going to pay him, and if the guarded traveler would, he wouldn't turn her down.

"Take me to a pub of some sort. And quickly please, if you would be so kind!" She said briskly as she began bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

Clopin inclined his head and swept off his hat. "But of course! It would be my pleasure." He turned around and began walking in the direction from which he came with her by his side.

The duo were almost at the end of the crooked street before the girl gasped and jumped backwards, pushing Clopin into the street.

Clopin looked behind him to the girl who was now hidden by the shadows. He looked ahead and almost jumped backwards as he came to the brown face a horse.

"Excuse me, sir." A man said with the same crisp English accent as the girl slid off the horse and walked towards Clopin. "I was wondering if you could assist me?"

"It depends," Clopin said as he placed his hat back on his head. "What would it entail?" He inquired with a tilt of his head.

"I was wondering if you have seen a girl?"

"Ah, Monsieur, I have seen many girls. You will need to be more specific."

"She has sort of, er, lightish-brownish hair and she is rather short, shorter than you anyway." At Clopin's raised eyebrow he hurried to add, "she is from England as well. I think she was wearing green… or yellow."

Clopin smirked and pretended to look off in thought. "Hmm… brownish hair, you say. Well, allow me to converse with my council." In the blink of an eye the small puppet was back on his hand. "I think she went that way." Clopin said pointing down the east end of the street.

"No," he responded using the falsetto voice of the puppet. "She went that way!" He said pointing his little gloved hand to the west.

"Are you sure?" He asked his hand. "Because I am sure I have seen a short girl with brown hair walk in the way I suggest."

"Please!" The puppet exclaimed. "Who has brown hair?" The puppet turned to look at the large horse and coughed into his tiny hand. "Awkward."

The man had obviously had enough of Clopin's antics. "Fine. I should have known better than to get help from a _gypsy_." He spat before mounting his horse and trotting in the direction that the puppet had pointed.

"Thank you so much," the girl said as she came out from the shadows. "I don't even know how to repay you." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"You can begin by telling me why you're so afraid of horses." Clopin quipped. "And then paying me a ridiculous fee for my services."

"I will," she promised before glancing down the street. "But not here. I can't be seen, do you understand?"

"I can speak perfect English, chérie. Français aussi." He began walking in the opposite direction that the horse had gone and beckoned the girl to follow him.

"Perfect, because I can barley say 'bonjour'," she muttered softly as she trailed him.

Clopin followed his normal route until he stopped outside of a rather unsavory, rundown, disreputable looking bar.

"You want to go there?" She asked him in a snooty tone as she looked at the stained brick and tarnished brass ("probably fake") that donned the bar. She crossed her arms and turned to Clopin. "You know what this is, love? This is a dive. Now I have to ask, do I look like the type of girl who drink in dives?" She asked him as she stuck her nose in the air.

Clopin looked over the girl. It was true that she did not seem the type to go into a "dive". Her mousy hair was sleek and stylish; there wasn't a tress out of place. Her light green dress was freshly pressed and made of an expensive looking material and a rather large shoulder bag was hanging limply at her side. Her hands that were tangled in front of her had the un-worked, smooth look of the rich. Her soft pink lips were curled into a sneer of disgust as she looked over the rotting wood of the doorframe.

"This would be the last spot the man would look for you, non?" Clopin reasoned. He really needed a drink and this girl was not going to stop him. At her silence, he pushed her into the bar and steered her towards an empty table.

The interior of the bar did not look a thing like the outside. Brightly coloured fabric was used everywhere. Light scarves were used as drapery and there were bits of confetti scattered on every surface. A man with a fiddle was standing at the head of the bar was playing highly upbeat music.

She looked down at the gypsy man who was already looking quite comfortable as he flopped down onto a chair. He motioned her to sit down and gave her a large smile reviling a gap in the side of his mouth.

"Now tell me, chérie, why are you on the run?" Clopin asked as he motioned for the barkeep to come to the table. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked her when Jacques Blaise reached their table. Jacques' bar, The Sneaky Nickel, was one of the only bars on this side of Paris who allowed gypsies in the general vicinity, and certainly the best. He and his younger sister Angelique inherited it after the death of their grandfather.

"Anything strong," she said as she took off her cloak. "Alcohol is preferable." She said as she took out a cloth hanky and began cleaning the table.

Clopin gave Jacques a wolfish grin and requested two ales before he turned his attentions to the girl. "Well, let us not drink as strangers. What is your name?"

"What's yours?" She bit back as she glared suspiciously at him.

Clopin tilted his head to the side. "My name is Clopin Trouillefou." He offered with a wave of his hand.

"And you're a gypsy?" She asked him as she looked over his eccentric clothing.

"Yes," Clopin said as his eyes narrowed. "I am a gypsy. Do you have a problem with that?"

She shrugged. "Not particularly, I merely heard of them from my friend who went to London a while back. I've never met one. I never understood why people don't like gypsies." She paused for a moment and took a look around the room. "My name is Persephone Martin." She told him with a look of apprehension.

"Persephone?" Clopin said as he raised an eyebrow and accepted the drink Jacques offered him.

"Shut up," Persephone snapped at him for the second time that day. "My parents are pretentious. Unfortunately we don't name ourselves." She wrapped her handkerchief around the handle of the ale mug took a sip of her beer looked at him from over the mug. "So when are we going to play twenty questions?"

"Ah, Persephone," Clopin purred as he smiled at her. "I believe we have already begun. Although, for the time being, I am afraid I only have two. Who were you running from and why?"

Persephone took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "The man I was running from was my fiancée." She said slowly. "And I was running because he's my fiancée."

Clopin blinked for a moment. "I have never met someone who ran away from their fiancée. I wouldn't mind a bit of elaboration." He prodded her lightly.

"Do I not get to ask questions as well?" She asked him.

"How about when you help me, then I'll answer your questions." Clopin said with narrow eyes.

She glared at him. "I do not want to marry him because it is an arranged marriage. It's not like I love him so I am running to Greece." She said with a sniff as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, Greece. A very beautiful country, at least the last time I was there." Clopin reflected. "How were you hoping to reach Greece?"

"I… er- I didn't think that far ahead yet." She admitted as she ducked her head and looked down at her ale. "This was merely my only chance to get off of the island known as England. I didn't want to waste my own money on a boat."

"May I enquire as to how much money you have?" He asked her.

Persephone looked at him and then untied her change purse from her cloak. "Around fifty Pounds." She said as she calculated the numbers in her head. "Forty-eight after I pay you." She added with a shrug.

Clopin winced. "Yes, well, I suppose that's business, isn't it?" He said, feeling slightly guilty for taking the poor girls money.

"I suppose. I know my father won't pay for me fleeing the country, will he?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She smiled at him weakly over the table and drank some more of her ale.

"Is your father rich?" Clopin asked.

"He's not… well, I suppose we're rather wealthy. I've never had a job or had to worry about money. Until now, I suppose." She said as she looked off in thought. "I don't even have a place to stay." She groaned. It was clear to Clopin that she had stopped talking to him and was now assessing her situation.

Clopin smiled at the girl and pulled out his puppet. "Well, puppet, what do you think? How can we help the girl?"

"A donation?" Suggested the Puppet with spread arms.

"I am but a poor story-teller and you are attached to my hand." Clopin pointed out.

"Um… collection plate?"

"Ah, but then one Claude Frollo will assume we stole it. I am afraid, dear boy, that we are already on his bad side." Clopin responded. "Let me think…."

"What about a-"

Clopin cut the poor puppet off with a short hit to the head.

"Allow me to think." He looked over at Persephone who was staring at him as if he were mad. It was a look that Clopin was accustomed to.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at his puppet. "The girl needs a place to stay while she gets enough money to get the Greece (because fifty pounds is not nearly enough), but she can't afford a hotel."

"I know! She can stay in the Court-" The puppet squeaked and rose it's arms in the air.

"Hush." Clopin scolded. "Notre Dame?"

"No, what about us-"

"Silence!" Clopin demanded harshly. "I know! She can stay with us!" Clopin said with a flourish and smile, turning to face Persephone.

Persephone considered her options. On one hand, William would never be able to find her if she was with a gypsy. On the other hand, this Clopin Trouillefou seemed to be a few shillings short of a pound sterling. Nevertheless it seemed she didn't have many options left. She was almost broke. Forty-eight pounds would never get her to Greece.

"Thank you for the offer Mister Trouillefou. I think I may have to take you up on it." She said with a forced smile. "As I appear to be in short supply of options."

"C'est magnifique!" Clopin exclaimed as he downed the rest of his ale and threw some money on the table. He stood up and began to walk out of the pub, motioned for her to follow him. He held a door open for her and bowed as she walked past him. The two walked past the Cathedral of Notre Dame as the bells began to ring.

Persephone clamped her hands over her ears and looked up at the cathedral. Her jaw dropped and she lowered her hands. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "What is it?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of the grand cathedral.

"It's Notre Dame." Clopin said, finding it hard to believe that someone had never heard of the famous place of worship. "Don't they have anything like Notre Dame in England?" Clopin asked as he continued to walk.

"Er- not where I'm from." Persephone said with a shrug. "I've lived in Portsmouth for my entire life. It's not exactly the biggest city in all of England."

Clopin nodded, not really knowing what to say. He and his family had traveled all around Europe as well as parts of Asia and he always saw awe-inspiring architecture. It wasn't really a big shock for him when he first saw Notre Dame. Of course, it was a beautiful building, but he had seen taller towers and more striking landmarks.

The two walked in silence over the bridge and past the river. Clopin led the girl past the gates of a cemetery and came to a stop in front of a tomb. He turned to face her and sighed as he saw the look of disgust on her face. "Whatever is wrong, chérie?" He asked her as he crossed his arms. "There are no ghosts or vampires if that's what worries you."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" She asked him as she took a step back. Fear was shining in her brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"What?" Clopin asked her; shocked she would think such a thing. He was about to put himself on the line for her and she thought he was about to _kill _her.

"There's only one reason why strange men lure innocent women to the cemetery and that's to kill them." She told him in an almost conversational tone.

"One, I hardly lured you here, you came on your own free will." Clopin informed her, ticking off one of his gloved fingers. "Two, you don't really seem all that innocent."

"Excuse me?" Persephone exclaimed, obviously offended. "What do you know about my innocence?"

"Innocent girls don't drink ale in 'dives' with strange men they ran into in dark alleys." He told her. "Persephone, you may be a spoiled brat, but I am not going to kill you." He spun on his heel and pulled the cover off of a tomb. "Ladies first."

Persephone stepped back again. "If you think I'm going to crawl into a crypt, you must be madder than I thought!" She told him as she held both hands in the air.

Clopin sighed. This girl was beginning to be more trouble than she was worth. If only his mother hadn't raised him to help people. If only his mother hadn't told him off that morning for never helping people. "If you would look," he said as he dragged her forward. "You would see the stairs."

Persephone's cheeks flushed in both anger and embarrassment. "I am terribly sorry. In England tombs hold dead people." She informed him sardonically before wrinkling her nose, picking up the hem of her skirt and walking down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Persephone stopped, causing Clopin to almost run into her, and turned on her heel. "No way am I walking through a sewer!" She exclaimed as she tightened her hands around the hem of her skirt.

"You don't have a choice at this point." He gritted his teeth and began walking through the water. This girl was really starting to get on his last nerve.

Persephone watched him walk away and with a sigh she pulled her dress up higher and began following him. She began to walk faster to catch up with him. "Don't exactly live the life of luxury, eh?" She asked.

Clopin turned to her and shrugged. "You have no idea," he responded as they reached dry land. He turned to look at Persephone, whose dress was still scrunched up around her thighs. "You know, you have great legs for someone who sits around all day."

Persephone rushed to fix her skirt and looked up at the cavern. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. People dressed in vibrant clothes were talking and laughing with each other as children dressed in the same manner played and ran around. There were bright decorations everywhere and nobody seemed upset or unkempt.

"You live here?" She asked him as she took a step forward. "It's so… remarkable!" She raved as she began to take a close inspection of the room.

"Well, it's not the life of luxury," he responded. "But it is home." Clopin began walking through the people, smiling and trading greetings. "We always have extra beds set up," he informed her. "For the more nomadic people." He added before stopping at a covered wagon. "You can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do."

"Thank you, you are very kind." Persephone said distractedly as she walked into the wagon. It was decorated in various shades of purple with gold trim. The small bed had a silky comforter with gold coloured tassels hanging off the edges. The paint was a little chipped near the ceiling, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. "It's very lovely." She said as she turned to face him.

"I'm glad you think so," Clopin said nod of his head. "If you need anything you may come and find me."

"Thank you," Persephone repeated. Clopin inclined his head and turned to leave. Persephone took a step forward and caught his hand. He turned to face her and tilted his head towards her. "Really," she said sincerely. "Thank you."

"It isn't a problem, chérie." Clopin replied as he withdrew his hand from hers. "It's rare, but sometimes I do have a heart." With that, he bowed and swept out of the wagon, closing the door behind him.

"Clopin!" A female voice yelled from behind him. He turned around and his face broke into a smile as he saw the dark haired beauty.

"Esme!" He said as he walked towards her. "How are you?" He asked her.

"Is it true what they are saying, Clopin?" Esmeralda asked him with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "Is it true that you brought a girl down here? One that isn't one of us?"

Clopin tried to give her a smile and failed. "Well, sort of…" He trailed off.

"Either you did or you didn't," Esmeralda snapped.

"I did, but she's harmless." Clopin said as he waved a hand and began to walk. "She's trying to go on the run, but she's broke."

"And?" Esmeralda questioned. "It's not like you need a lot of money to get out of here."

Clopin shook his head. "She expects to get to Greece on fifty pounds, or something. She's just a spoilt girl who doesn't know the value of gold." Clopin informed her as he slipped an apple off a nearby cart and took a bite. "Trust me, Esme. She can't hurt us."

"This is all part of your need to save people, to be some kind of hero. You can never help yourself, can you?" Esmeralda uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I don't like this Clopin, she could be dangerous."

Clopin let out a sharp laugh. "Ah, Esme, you worry far to much. She's never even met a gypsy before. She doesn't see why people dislike us. She's also from England, so who could she turn us in to? She doesn't know anyone."

"She could tell Frollo." Esmeralda pointed out. "And then it's all over, we'll have to flee."

"Do you have your dance all set for the festival?" Clopin asked as he gave her a look that conveyed he really didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Of course I do, Clopin! The festival is tomorrow." Esmeralda exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, seeming insulted in his lack of confidence.

Clopin nodded absentmindedly before walking away from Esmeralda. Esmeralda made a sound of protest. Once Clopin got an idea in his head it was almost impossible to try and convince him otherwise. She sighed and dropped the subject, for now anyway, and ran to catch up to him.

* * *

And that would be chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! 

Catherine


	2. Whisky with Pumpkin Pie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or anything to do with it. I hope Disney doesn't sue. I do own Persephone Martian and her family and William Par. I also own the members of Clopin's family. The title comes from the deleted song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**NOTE: ****This chapter takes place before, during and after the Feast of Fools. **

The lead characters of this story are Clopin Trouillefou and Persephone Martin. I have seen quite a few Clopin fan fictions, but none of them ever seem to get finished. This one will.

This is a story based on the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, not Victor Hugo's novel. It also may have some items or phrases that are not from the time period. After all, it's based on Disney!

I know not much is said during the song, but I think if you saw the movie you should know what is going on. A lot of things go on.

**Reviews: **I would just like to take a minute to thank the forty-six people who read the story! Thanks for reading! I'd also like to send out a **huge** thank you to the two that reviewed.

Elijah: Thank you! I really hope you like Persephone. She can be a little hard to take sometimes. I'm glad you think the story is all of that! I do try.

Noir the Cat: Clopin should be everyone's favourite character! He's so great! Frollo did die in the movie, but this story takes place before the movie started, through the movie and then beyond.

* * *

"Come one, come all. Hurry, hurry here's your chance," Clopin recited under his breath as he walked between playing children and panicking adults. "See the mystery and romance."

Clopin had reached the purple covered wagon and opened the door. "Persephone?" He walked into the dark room to find the brunette sleeping. He closed the door softly and walked closer to her.

Persephone was sleeping curled up on her side, one arm tucked behind her head and the other stretched out in front of her. The dark purple comforter was placed under her bare arm. Her soft breathing was the only sound as Clopin tried to be as silent as possible.

Clopin reached his arm down and he shook her shoulder lightly. "Persephone," he said softly as he watched the young woman stir and blink open her eyes.

Persephone rubbed her eyes as they cracked open. "Clopin?" She asked sleepily before jumping back, clutching the comforter to her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked him frantically as she wrapped it around herself.

Clopin straightened and walked to the other side of the small wagon. "I came to wake you up." He told her as he grabbed her abandoned green dress. "Are you fully naked under there?" He asked her with a smirk.

"No!" She exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed her dress from him. She looked at it and then looked back at him. "I have knickers on and don't look so disappointed! Turn around." She demanded with narrowed eyes.

Clopin gave an overstated sigh and turned to face the wall. Persephone attempted to change while showing as little skin as she possibly could. It was times like this she wished she were a man. To only have a shirt and pants to change into!

"You can turn around now," she told him as she reached around to do up the buttons. She walked over to stand in front of him; he gave her an overly large smile, showing his exaggerated canine teeth, and opened the door.

Once the got outside she turned back to face him. "Hey, where's your mask?" She asked him as she took in his appearance. His clothes weren't nearly as vibrant as they were the day before. They were now a dark blue colour with scattered splashes of purple. The only thing that remained from his previous outfit was the hat with a yellow feather, although the yellow did not seem as vibrant.

"Those were my performing clothes." Clopin said with a shrug as a man rushed past the two with a trumpet. "Calm down, Pierre!" He called after the man. "You're creating smoke."

"Calm down? Calm down, he says." Pierre muttered as he stalked off, no longer running. "It's the Feast and he says calm down."

Persephone looked back at Clopin. "What is the Feast?" She asked him with a tilt of her head.

"It's the Feast of Fools." Clopin said. "Topsy Turvy Day."

"Oh!" Persephone said loudly causing several to look in her direction. "I remember my father told me about that. It's how he convinced William to take me to Paris. William was just going on business." Persephone paused for a moment and straightened her posture. "I wish to go to the festival." She said domineeringly.

"Not a chance," Clopin responded as he began walking away.

"Excuse me?" She asked him incredulously as she rushed to catch up to him. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I thought we already went over introductions, chérie." He responded without missing a beat.

"You can't tell me what to do, _Mister Trouillefou_. I am a grown woman and you are not my father!" She exclaimed as she stopped in front of him.

Clopin stopped suddenly to prevent from crashing into the girl. "Thank God I'm not your father, because I don't think I could raise a spoiled brat such as yourself!" He informed her before letting his eyes trail down her. "And I can see very clearly that you are a grown woman." He leered.

"Why you-!" She exclaimed as she raised a hand to strike him.

Clopin caught her hand with ease and pulled her a step closer to him. He grabbed her other hand and examined it. "Do you not think that your fiancée would be looking for you at the Festival?" He questioned her as he looked at the large, sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. "It would be unwise to go if you wish to keep from getting caught."

Persephone pushed him away from her. "I thought about that." She told him as she looked down her nose at him. He found it surprising someone as short as she was could make such a look work. "I can wear a disguise."

"A disguise?" Clopin said with a hint of doubt. "What would you dress up _as_?" He asked her.

Persephone glanced around the cavern. There was nothing she could really dress up as. These people didn't have much fashion sense. She wouldn't be caught dead in-

"A gypsy!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Clopin to jump back. "No one would ever, _ever_ expect _me_ to dress up like _you_!" She smiled at him and nodded. "It's brilliant!"

Clopin inspected her. "I don't know how I should take that." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Take me to your wife!" She ordered him as she mirrored his stance.

"I'm not married, Persephone." Clopin informed her.

"Girlfriend then," she said carelessly, with a wave of her hand. "I need to borrow some clothes."

"I haven't a girlfriend either, but I think I may know someone who can lend you clothes." He told her as he pulled on her arm and steered them through rushing people. They came to a stop outside of a nearby wagon. It was a nice shade of aqua green with light blue as and accent colour. Clopin knocked loudly on the door. "Esme!" He called.

A beautiful woman with shockingly large amount of dark hair stuck her head out the door. "Good morning, Clopin!" She said merrily as she opened her door wider. "And is this our new guest, I suppose?" She continued as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Esme, this is Persephone Martin." He turned back to Persephone. "This is Esmeralda. I've known her for a very long time." He informed her as he pulled her forward. "Persephone is in need of clothes." He explained to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda hesitated for a moment before motioning them to come in. Her wagon was coloured in aqua blues and light reds. "Why do you need to borrow clothes?" She asked Persephone as she sat on her bed.

"I need a disguise to go out in," Persephone said off-handedly. She looked at the woman who was perched on the edge of the bed. She was taller than her by a few inches, but they appeared to have similar body types. The clothes might be a little on the large side, for she was not as voluptuous as Esmeralda, but it was nothing a belt couldn't fix. Persephone gazed at the gypsy girl and felt a little plain in her presence.

Esmeralda had exquisite dark skin where Persephone's skin was extraordinarily pale and Esmeralda's nose was smaller than Persephone's, which was more average. Her eyes were a bright and vibrant green, making it a little unnerving to be under her glare.

Esmeralda looked expectantly at Clopin. "You have to leave." Esmeralda told him as she stood up and threw open her closet doors.

Clopin sighed dramatically and left the wagon, closing the door behind him. He stood for a moment, awkwardly rocking on his heels. He hoped the two women would get along.

In the back of his mind he knew it was doubtful they would ever become fast friends. The two had nothing in common. Esmeralda spent her life working for food and shelter whereas Persephone had everything handed to her on a silver patter.

"Clopin!" Clopin spun around to see an older woman walking towards him. She was tall and regal looking with gray streaked black hair. "Are the rumors true?"

"That the only reason I have yet to be arrested is that I'm Frollo's dirty little boy toy?" Clopin asked with as innocent a look as he could muster.

"Clopin Trouillefou!" The woman exclaimed as she smacked the side of his head. "You speak in front of your own mother with such a vulgar suggestion? Where is your respect, boy? Did I raise you to speak like this?"

"Sorry, Mama." Clopin murmured, suddenly feeling like an eight-year-old boy. "But yes, Persephone is staying with us for the time being."

"Persephone?"

"Pretentious parents," Clopin said as he took a step closer to his mother. "Listen, Mama, I need you and Rosa to watch over Persephone at the Festival today. She doesn't know Paris very well." He informed his mother.

"Of course, mon petit roi." She said with a smile as she reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Aww," a voice came from behind him. "That's so sweet."

Clopin turned on his heel and looked at Persephone. She was now wearing a blue dip-dyed skirt that was a dark, midnight blue colour around her hips and gradually became a light, sky blue at the bottom. The skirt was a bit too long for her, but she had rolled it up a few times and wore heels that made it a bit less obvious. Her top was a flimsy white blouse that she tightened at the waist with a light purple silk scarf. The outfit was very flattering on her; at least more so than her old green dress. She wore several small gold bangles on one wrist and a larger one on the opposite wrist. A pair of silver rimmed glasses were clutched lightly in one hand and her other arm was draped around her waist. Her long mousy brown hair was tied up slightly more to one side with a slim blue ribbon.

"You, um…" Clopin trailed off not knowing quite what to say. "Um, you'll be spending the day with my mother." He informed her as he waved a hand to him mother.

"Oh!" Persephone exclaimed as she stuffed the glasses in a pocket and rushed over. She held a hand out to the other woman and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Trouillefou. Your son is quite… hospitable."

"Please call me Chantal, dear." The woman said as she placed a hand on Clopin's shoulder. "And I am certainly glad my son had the sense to help you." She smirked at her son before lowering her hand. "You will be able to find me by Rosa's wagon before we leave." Chantal said, walking back in the direction that she had come from.

Esmeralda walked out of the wagon and gave Clopin a sly smirk. "Doesn't Persephone look… excellent, Clopin?" She said in an almost evil way. How that girl loved to put him in awkward situations.

Persephone rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She raised an expectant eyebrow at Clopin.

"She looks very lovely," Clopin said in a charming tone before inclining his head towards Esmeralda. "Thank you very much Esme." He said to her before dragging Persephone away.

--

Persephone walked awkwardly along side Chantal and Clopin's sister-in-law, Rosa. There were many people littered through the small square. Persephone always kept one eye open, just in case William showed up.

_Please don't let him come, _she thought to herself before Rosa grabbed her arm and pushed her forward. Rosa herself was not born a gypsy, but rather married one of Clopin's luckier brothers. From what she told Persephone, she was twenty-five and from a small town in Spain. She and Clopin's brother had one child together, who was currently being held by Chantal.

"You're going to love the Feast of Fools!" Rosa promised as she let go of Persephone's arm. "Clopin loves it, anyway," Rosa informed her with a knowing look.

"Clopin loves anything that he's the centre of attention for," Chantal countered. "It's been that way since he was a small child. Always doing flips and singing songs."

Come one, come all 

Persephone's head shot up as the joyful sounding music drifted through the square.

Leave your looms and milking stools,  
coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all

People were walking into a circle created in the square. They were dressed in dull cloaks and were carrying plain sticks. This is what the people of Paris waited for every year?

_  
Close the churches and the schools  
it's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the Feast of... Fools!_

Persephone jumped back as Clopin began to laugh. Gone were the dull robes, which were ripped off to show colourful outfits and flags dropped from the sticks.

Once a year we throw a party, here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

"Oncle Clopin!" The small child perched on Chantal's hip exclaimed, and he clapped happily as his uncle jumped into a puddle._  
_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown  
once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

"Isn't this great?" Rosa shouted over the noise of the crowd and Clopin's singing.

_  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest  
Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools  
_

Persephone smiled at the older woman. "It certainly is different!" She said as she watched Clopin trail someone in a cape.

Topsy Turvy

Everything is upsy-daisy

"But in a good way!" She assured Rosa as she looked above the heads of people taller than her.

Topsy Turvy

Everyone is acting crazy

Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day

Topsy Turvy

Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

The whole thing was rather chaotic. The festivities were jumping from one place to another and the only person who seemed to be everywhere at the same time was Clopin.

Topsy Turvy

Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
streaming in from Chartres to Calais

Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
on the 6th of January  
all because it's Topsy Turvy Day

Come one, come all  
Hurry, hurry here's your chance,  
see the mystery and romance  
Come one, come all

Clopin jumped over some person onto the stage set up at the front of the square.

See the finest girl in France  
make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda...  
Dance!

With a cloud of pink smoke Clopin suddenly became Esmeralda. Persephone glanced around her to see if anyone else was as shocked as she was. People were spellbound by Esmeralda's dancing it seemed. Well, just the men, anyway. The wives seemed a little put out.

After Esmeralda spun around on a stolen pole, Clopin jumped back on stage and continued his song.

Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store

Persephone looked at the people giving each other knowing smirks and rubbing their hands in anticipation.

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!

"You all remember last years king?" Clopin asked the audience as a drunken man was carried into the crowd.

So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing

"What's the King of Fools?" Persephone asked Chantal.

"You'll see," Chantal said with a smile and a pat on the girl's shoulder.

For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools  
Why?

Topsy Turvy

Ugly folk, forget your shyness

Clopin and Esmeralda helped pull people on stage and lined them up.

Topsy Turvy

You could soon be called "Your Highness"

Put the foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day

The crowd cheered and booed as people's masks were torn off their heads. There was nothing overly impressive in terms of scary faces. Although, to be fair, Persephone had seen her mother first thing in the morning.

Now there was something scary.

The crowd gasped as the final head was pulled off, or rather as Esmeralda tried to pull the mask off. Persephone's eyes widened as she looked at the… thing on stage. His eyes were different sizes and his nose was squished against his face. His spine was curved into a hump and his head appeared to be stuck on his chest. People around her, seeing his hideousness, began to talk amongst themselves, disturbed by him Persephone looked over at Clopin who had leaped in front of the man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" He said as he waved his hands in front of him. "We asked for the ugliest face in all of Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd stopped panicking and began cheerfully to rush the stage.

Everybody!

Clopin leaped over the crowd of people and swiped a stilt out from under a man, who promptly fell over.

Once a year we throw a party, here in town

Hail to the king

Clopin began marching as the people cleared a pathway towards a different stage.

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down

Oh, what a king  
Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown

Girls, give a kiss  
Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day  
We've never had a king like this

And its the day we do the things that we deplore  
on the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is neverstoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy Day  
Topsy Turvy  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

The song ended with a flourish and Clopin's eyes scanned the audience. He jumped off the stage and weaved through the people until he came to a stop in front of Persephone.

"Oncle Clopin!" The young boy cried as he reached his small arms out towards his uncle. Clopin took the boy from Rosa and rested him on his hip.

"Lucas!" Clopin exclaimed, equally as excited to see his nephew. He turned back to Persephone. "So, are you having a good time?" He asked her.

Persephone smiled at him. "There's nothing like this in Portsmouth!" She informed him. Persephone looked back up towards the stage that the King of Fools was standing on as people chanted his name.

Clopin looked in the direction that she was when all of a sudden a tomato hit Quasimodo in the face. Clopin's eyes widened in shock as people began to throw various vegetables at Quasimodo. He turned around and handed Lucas to his sister-in-law.

Persephone jumped in front of him once she realized what was going on. "You can't go up there!" She exclaimed as she held her hands in front of him.

"Excusez-moi? Look at him up there!" He exclaimed as he turned her around.

Persephone attempted to bar her eyes from the poor boy that was now tied to the stage and was being spun around, constantly bombarded with the vegetables. "Just- you can't go up there!" She told him as she turned back around as the noise calmed down.

Esmeralda slowly walked onto the stage. Clopin started forward again, only to be pulled back by his mother who was not taking her eyes off of the two people on the stage.

A man dressed in a black and red robe up and pointed at Esmeralda. "You, gypsy girl, get down at once." He demanded. He was an odd looking man. He had a large hooked nose and unkind dark eyes. He held himself in a way that made him seem as if he cared too much about his status.

"Yes, your honour, just as soon as I free this poor creature!" Esmeralda said as she stood up.

"I forbid it!" Esmeralda narrowed her eyes as she pulled up the hem of her skirt. She grabbed a knife off of her calf and cut the ropes that bound Quasimodo to the stage. "How dare you defy me!" The man said with hatred.

"You mistreat this poor boy just the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" Esmeralda said passionately.

"Silence!" The man commanded.

"Justice!" Esmeralda exclaimed as she punched a first in the air.

Persephone looked up at Clopin who had a mixture of pride and fear on his face. His arms were crossed and he was looking around.

"Arrest her!" The man yelled as ten guards circled Esmeralda.

"Stay here!" Clopin demanded Persephone as he pushed her back beside his mother before he ran through the people. Persephone watched as Esmeralda outsmarted the guards. She ran around and used slight of hand to bedazzle her audience before she disappeared. Literally.

Clopin jumped in front of the three women again and turned to his mother. "Esme got away," he told her, obviously relieved. "Can you take Persephone back to The Court of Miracles?"

"No way!" Persephone exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "I want to know what's going on!"

Clopin sighed and turned around to face Persephone. "Chéri, I don't really think-"

"I want to go to the pub," she demanded with her nose in the air. "I think such an occasion calls for a drink." She informed him as she lowered her arms.

Chantal smirked at Clopin. "It would appear that you have lost, Clopin." His mother said before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, then, Persephone!" She said before giving the younger girl a hug.

"Of course, Chantal. I look forward to the stories you promised!" Persephone said with a smile before she planted a kiss on Lucas's head and hugged Rosa.

Clopin looked at the two women and groaned. He knew his mother very well, and he knew she loved to tell only two types of stories: ones about her adventures with her late husband and ones about her children.

Persephone turned back to Clopin and flashed him a smirk before grabbing his hand and beginning to weave through the herds of people.

As soon as they reached an empty street, Persephone dropped his hand and they began to walk slowly side by side. "So, why do you get to sing the big song?" She asked him after a moment. "Draw your name out of that huge hat of yours?"

"This old thing?" He said bashfully. "But no, the hat has no part in it," he said as he shook his head. "I'm the king."

Persephone stopped walking and gaped at him. "You're the what?"

"The king," Clopin said as he scratched the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You're the monarch! The emperor of the Gypsies." She paused for dramatic effect and peered at him. "That is what you're the king of, correct?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it in so many words." Clopin shrugged and began to drag her to The Sneaky Nickel. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm the king of France."

Persephone ducked her head. "I know, but I was taught how to act around a monarch. I wasn't treating you in the way that I was taught." She reasoned.

Clopin sighed as they came to a stop outside of The Sneaky Nickel. "Don't treat me any differently, Persephone. I am merely a… a sort of figure head."

"Figure head," she repeated as Clopin opened the door for her to walk through. She walked the length of the room and sat at an empty table. "You know, if I may say, you seem more like a court jester than a king." She remarked as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"You don't even know me," Clopin argued as he pushed her chair in.

"You talk to a puppet," Persephone retorted as she looked up at him.

Clopin relented and sat across from her and looked down at the table. He felt horrible about what had happened. The Feast of Fools wasn't supposed to happen like that and it most definitely was not supposed to get Esmeralda in trouble.

Persephone shifted awkwardly in her seat. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say in such a situation. She never really had very many friends and the one's she did (mainly drinking friends) hid their emotions. The only person who ever really showed her their emotions was her younger sister and that was only anger.

"So what are you going to have?" Persephone asked Clopin as she picked the menu up off of the table. She squinted at the blurry words before sighing. She reached into the pocket of the skirt and pulled out her silver rimmed glasses.

Clopin looked up at her and cracked a smile. "You wear glasses?" He asked her.

"Only for reading!" she insisted as she ducked her head and looked down at the menu. "Besides, you wear tights." She paused for a moment before adding, "Not many people have seen me with my glasses on."

"I'm honored you chose to show me," Clopin said with amusement.

"Well, I have to read the menu, do I not?" She asked him as she looked away from the menu. "I will have a whisky, no ice and pie." She told him as she folded her menu.

"Pie for dinner?" Clopin questioned. "Who has pie for dinner?"

Persephone smiled at him. "Whenever my mother and father would go out for dinner, which they often did, my nanny would let us eat whatever we wanted. Only as long as we behaved during the day, however."

Clopin let out a soft laugh. "I'm glad it all worked out for you," Clopin said before glancing across the bar. He beckoned someone to come over to the table.

A short (shorter than Persephone!) woman walked over to the table. She wasn't horribly unattractive but she wasn't horribly pretty however. She was very petite and had her long, frizzy blonde hair and slightly small green eyes. An off-white apron covered her tattered dress. Doesn't anyone have fashion sense in this city? Persephone thought.

Clopin hopped up and hugged the small woman. "Angelique!" He exclaimed. "How are you?" He asked, holding her at arms length.

"I am fine, Clopin!" She replied as she looked down at Persephone. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "I'm Angelique Blaise."

"Persephone Martin," Persephone said with a slight nod of her head and a flip of her hair.

Clopin sat back down on his chair and smiled up at Angelique. "We will have two whiskeys, no ice, and two slices of pie." Clopin ordered pleasantly.

"Pie for dinner, Clopin?" Angelique asked as she looked questionably at Persephone.

"Mother and Father are out for dinner tonight, and we've done our hardest to be good for nanny." Clopin said as he smirked at Persephone, who gave him a sarcastic look. Angelique raised an eyebrow before walking back towards the kitchen

Persephone paused for a minute as she inspected Clopin. "I have a question." She started slowly, as if testing the waters. "Why do you crown the ugly people?"

Clopin was silent for a moment as he considered the question. He barely looked up when his pumpkin pie and glass of whisky were placed in front of him. "I guess it's because of tradition." Clopin said with a shrug as he took a sip of whiskey. "It's sort of a self-esteem thing." He added.

"Self-esteem for them or rather self-esteem for the rest of Paris? Did you know that that boy was who he was?" She asked him.

Clopin looked at her across the table as she took a bite of pie. "I didn't know for sure, but I had an idea." Clopin admitted softly. "I thought it would help him."

"Calling him the ugliest man in Paris was suppose to help? That is some twisted logic, Clopin." Persephone said with a shake of her head.

"I thought it could have eased Quasimodo into society." Clopin reasoned.

"You thought of this for the whole minute he was on stage? I think you need to stop this whole psychoanalysis stuff you're trying and stick to performing. Something your good at." Persephone said as she took a bite of her pie and chased it down with a sip of her whisky.

"Maybe you should take your own advice and stop trying to tell me how to run something that I have done for the past eleven years!" Clopin frowned at her. This girl was obviously not afraid to say what she thought. It was a little offensive, even though he had been calling her a brat since they met.

The silence stretched until his pie was half gone and he had drained his whiskey. "Why did you stop me from helping Quasimodo if you care so much?" He asked her, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You would have gotten yourself arrested." Persephone said with a shrug as she looked warily at him. "Don't think so much of it."

Clopin stared at her for a moment. "You… why do you care?" He asked her as he put his fork down.

"I owed you one," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "You were very kind to me and I didn't want you to get hauled off. Your mother and Rosa would have been most upset, not to mention Lucas, who idolizes you by the way. Besides, Clopin, if you looked around you would see that the people who were throwing things at… Quasimodo were soldiers."

Clopin examined her for a moment before giving her a light hearted half smile. "Well, then I believe you can ask me a question, as per our agreement." She looked at him questionably. "That you could ask me a question when you helped me." He explained.

Persephone's eyes lit up and she rested her head on her hand. There was a lengthy pause as Persephone considered her options. "Are you in love with Esmeralda?" She asked him as she tilted her head to one side.

Clopin laughed loudly for a few minutes. "Do I love her? Yes, I do and have for a very long time but am I in love with her? No. She is like a little sister to me. I could never think of her in such a way."

Persephone nodded. It was logical, she supposed, not that she ever had a friend she loved enough to consider to be sibling material. And she could barely stand her own siblings most of the time.

"What about Angelique?"

"She's the sister of the man who allows my people to come and go as they please." Clopin paused for a moment. "She's a nice person and everything, don't get me wrong, but she's a little too… pleasant."

"And men don't like pleasant women?" Persephone wondered aloud.

"Well, some do but I like women with a bit of moxy and spunk." Clopin told her with a smile.

Persephone smiled back at him. "You're nothing like what my mother told me gentlemen are like, then. Congratulations for proving her wrong."

"Thank you," Clopin said with a bashful expression. "I thought I told you that I was single?" He asked her.

"Oh, you did but you can still love someone and not be with them. Unrequited and all of that." Persephone informed him and they lapsed into a comfortable silence while they ate their pie.

Persephone watched as Clopin pushed the pie around with his fork. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with him, but she was never really good with emotions or helping people. There was always room for firsts, though. With a sigh she reached across the table. "She's going to be fine you know, Esmeralda." She comforted him as she grasped the hand that did not hold the fork.

Clopin looked up at her and managed a weak smile. "I know," he said as he turned his hand around and squeezed her hand. "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about her." The two looked at each other for a minute. "Thank you."

Persephone felt uncomfortable and she peeled her hand out of Clopin's. "Well, I couldn't let you waste perfectly good pie." She said, and Clopin laughed.

Noir The Cat: This actually takes place during the movie. Chapter one is the day before the movie starts and chapter two is obviously the feast of fools. Thanks for reviewing!

ElijahisMINE: Thank you! I hope you do like Persephone! She's quite the interesting person.


	3. Bourbon, Much Better Than Milk and Sugar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or anything to do with it. I hope Disney doesn't sue. I do own Persephone Martian and her family and William Par. I also own the members of Clopin's family. The title comes from the deleted song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Note: **Sorry for the delay! Schoolwork is beginning to pile on my beta and I. We're gonna try and get these chapters out ASAP. I've already finished most of the story. It's not very long, just eight chapters.

**Reviews: **

Noir The Cat: I enjoyed that line as well! And no problem!

M.H.: Thanks! I hope you do!

karma67: Thank you so much! I have no intentions on leaving this story, so no worries. Just a small delay.

Ellenlome: Thanks! Updated now.

And now on to chapter three,

**--- **

**Bourbon, Much Better Than Milk and Sugar.**

Persephone rubbed her temples while Clopin passed her again as he paced the length of the wagon. He had been walking back and forth for at least ten minutes and she was starting to get dizzy. She had had far too much to drink last night.

She turned her eyes up and watched him. He had a very serious expression on his face and his gloved hands were clasped behind his back. She tilted her head as she looked him over. He was actually rather attractive, in a non-conventional way. The flames from the candles she had lit played nicely across his dark skin. His black eyes were narrowed in thought and they gleamed as he glanced at her when he past her again. Yes, his nose was on the larger end of the scale and he was hopelessly skinny, but it added to his overall character.

Fifteen minutes ago, he had barged into her wagon since then had refused to tell her what was going on.

"It doesn't involve you, Persephone," he had told her before he started his pacing. He had since stopped talking to her all together and it was getting on her nerves.

"You know," she tried again. "If you're not going to tell me what is going on, then perhaps you should leave." She paused before bowing her head slightly. "You're highness." She added sarcastically.

Clopin turned his head and gave her a sneer. "I believe it was I who gave you this wagon. Very generously, I may add. Out of the kindness of my heart."

"_Right_," Persephone muttered under her breath as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "You could at least sit down, Clopin. You're making a hole in the floor." She said mockingly.

"This is _my_ wagon in _my_ Court! If I wish to pace it, I will pace it!" He snapped at her before resuming.

"I just want to know why you're pacing, is that so horrible?" She exclaimed as she jumped up and stood in front of him. "I know something bad is going on, I just want you to tell me what it is so I can help you." She said softly as she rested her hand on his forearm.

Persephone couldn't believe Clopin's mood swings as of late. He was worse than her mother! When the two got back from the bar the previous evening, both half drunk, Esmeralda had been back. Persephone had never seen anyone as elated as Clopin at that very moment. He had ran towards the female gypsy and almost tackled her.

The next afternoon, however, when he had stormed into her wagon he had been like he had the previous night at the pub. Somber, but still snarky, and she was much too hung over to deal with _that_.

"You're right, chérie, something bad is going on." Clopin grasped her shoulders and moved her to one side out of his way. "And I am very worried. But I don't want to talk about it right now."

Persephone huffed and put on her shoes. "You don't want to tell me, that's _fine_, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you pace until you decide to let me in!" She stormed out of the wagon and stomped across the Court.

"He's impossible," she muttered to herself causing several brightly dressed people to stop and peer at her curiously. "Bloody… buggering… son of a-"

"Sephone!" She heard a small voice call out. She turned on her heel and smiled as she saw a young boy run up to her. She bent down and picked him up, resting him on her hip. "Lucas! Hello Rosa." She added as the boy's mother joined them.

"Buenas tardes, Persephone," the Spanish woman said in greeting. "I thought you would be with Clopin." The woman gave her a sly grin. Rosa was very quickly becoming on of Persephone's friends. The kind hearted Spanish woman had welcomed Persephone to the Court and into her life with open arms.

Persephone sighed and put the boy down, missing Rosa's implications. "I was with him, but that man is simply impossible!" She exclaimed before moving to sit on a nearby log.

Rosa sat down next to her. "Whatever has he done this time?" She asked as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her rust coloured dress. Rosa had known Clopin for the past six years and knew that if it wasn't one thing, it was another. It was perhaps one reason why he couldn't maintain a steady relationship.

"He refuses to tell me what's going on because he 'doeseen't want to talk e-bout eet'," Persephone said with a horrible imitation of a French accent. "Can you believe that? _He_ woke _me_ up and _he_ doesn't want to talk about it. Why are men like that?"

Rosa shook her head, "That's a question many have pondered and few have answered. He's probably just worried about Esmeralda." She reasoned with a shrug.

Persephone threw her arms up. "And he says he's not in love with her. _She's fine_, Rosa. She came back last night. We saw her when we got back from the pub."

Rosa turned to Persephone and shook her head. "No, no, no! Esmeralda has left again."

"Well, that's hardly anyone's fault. I don't see why he's panicking because she left the Court for a couple of hours." Persephone responded before burying her head in her hands.

Rosa patted the younger woman's head softly. "She did not just leave for a couple of hours." She said slowly as Persephone turned to face her. "She is the most wanted woman, no person, in all of Paris. Frollo is ready to burn down the city just to find her." Rosa paused and put her hand down. "If he finds her, he will kill her. You should have gotten up earlier. You would have known this."

Persephone's eyes widened. "That is absolutely horrible! No wonder Clopin is so upset!" Persephone stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later, all right Rosa?" She swept away before the other woman could even respond.

--

Clopin stared at the wooden door opposite from where he was currently sitting cross-legged on the rather cold floor. He began tracing random patterns on wood floor.

He felt a little guilty for snapping at Persephone. It wasn't really fair for him to assume she would just sit and watch him pace. From what little he knew of her, she wasn't that type of girl. She was outspoken and stubborn, very much like him.

Still, he didn't feel guilty enough to chase after her. She wasn't the first thing on his mind currently. That spot was reserved for Esmeralda. It was unlikely that if she was caught by Frollo that she would come back alive.

That thought was the most frightening thing. Clopin knew he should do more to try to help her. He had sent his brother after her and he knew his people wouldn't give her away, nor would their allies, but it wasn't enough. She needed more help than he could provide. There were already rumblings that as many as twenty-five, maybe thirty gypsies were already locked away, even including children.

Was it right for him to risk more to save one?

His jumbled thoughts came to an end as Persephone walked backwards into the room. "Hello! I brought you a present!" She said cheerfully as she turned around. She held up her hands, in one hand she held dangled a tarnished teapot and in the other she held two chipped teacups.

"You brought tea?" He asked her, not bothering to stand up.

"Aren't you perceptive?" She joked as she knelt in front of him. "And yes, I made tea, fresh from real tea leaves. That way you get the full flavor. Tea is a cure all, you know." She set up the two cups and poured the tea into them. "You do like tea, right?" She asked him in a scrutinizing tone.

Clopin shrugged. "It's all right," He said dully as he raised the tea to his lips. In all honesty, Clopin hadn't had tea in roughly seven years and he hadn't really missed it.

"Wait!" Persephone said as she covered his cup with her hand. She crawled over to where she had carelessly thrown her shoulder bag and began to rummage around. "Here it is!" She said as she pulled out a silver flask.

"What's that?" Clopin asked her as he inspected the object in her hand.

"Bourbon," she informed him as she splashed some into her cup. She passed the flask over to him.

Clopin sniffed the alcoholic substance before pouring some in his cup. "May I ask where you got the flask?" He asked as screwed on the lid tightly.

"My ex-boyfriend," she said shortly as she took a gulp of her tea. "When I was sixteen." It was obviously a sore subject.

"How did you manage to pack a flask when you couldn't even remember to pack clothes?" Clopin inquired with a smirk as he took a sip of his tea- pinkie up. The tea really did taste better with bourbon than it did with milk and sugar.

Persephone set her cup down on the floor. "It wasn't that I forgot to pack clothes, love. It was that my bag was not large enough to fit my clothes. Besides, I don't go anywhere without that flask."

"Good memories?" Clopin asked.

Persephone snorted. "Hardly. Clopin, you have never met my mother. You have also never been to one of the tea parties she forced me to attend. If you had, then you would not need to ask me such a question. You practically have to be in a drunken haze to survive that sort of thing." Persephone paused before she took another drink.

Clopin shifted uncomfortably. His parents were always great with him and his six younger siblings. They always encouraged them to do what they wanted, as long as it didn't get them arrested. His parents certainly never made them go to tea parties. Not that his parents associated with the type of people who actually had tea parties, but if they did he was sure he would never have to go.

"What kind of tea parties?" Clopin couldn't help but asking. "Were your dolls the guests of honour?"

Persephone waved a hand. "No, the stuffed animals. The dolls would never RSVP." She joked. "It was nothing really. It was just a bunch of bratty girls gossiping about the help. They were so boring. And none of them were particularly smart; they didn't know anything about history or culture.

"Well, I suppose I had to learn about different cultures from drunkards at the pub, but at least I learned! They were better for my sister than for me, but she's like them, only a little nicer. You never had to do something you didn't want to as a child?"

Clopin pondered the question for a minute. "We moved around a lot, which I hated. It was hard making friends when you never stay in a place for a long time."

"When did you come to Paris, then?" She asked.

"We came when I was seventeen. My father's brother had just died and he was next in line to be king. My father took the position very seriously. Probably more seriously than it needed to be taken, which probably contributed to his death three years later. After that, I traveled, but I always came back to Paris." Clopin recalled as he finished his tea.

"You're lucky," she assured him. "I went to Scotland once when I was sixteen, but other than that I was barley allowed to go further than a five mile radius of my house, other than for the fancy parties my parents insisted we attend. They weren't that bad, they just ended up with my younger brother and I crouched under a table. Other than that, my parents made me spend all my time studying."

"There's nothing wrong with getting an education." Clopin reasoned. "I didn't even go to school, I was taught everything by people passing through. That's where I get my stories."

"Don't take their side." Persephone instructed as she poured the liquor into her cup. "I didn't go to school either, I was taught by the finest tutors in Southern England. I spent every day from when I was six to eighteen studying and for what? It's not like I can do anything with it." There was a silence as the two sipped their beverages. "So, tell me, how did you meet Esmeralda?" She asked him.

"When we moved back to Paris, she was only ten. She was basically passed back and forth between the gypsies after her parents died. She became rather attached to my stories and later, to me. She essentially trailed around after me, always begging for stories and songs." Clopin smiled as he reflected. "She became like a sister to me."

Persephone smiled at him. "I'm sure you're glad you have her then." She told him. She reached over patted his leg lightly. "And I am also sure she's going to be fine, Clopin." She assured him.

Clopin snorted and looked to the side. "Yeah, right. Frollo has a price on her head." Clopin informed her. "Every solider in Paris is out looking for her. One of them is going to find her and then…" he trailed off as he looked down.

Persephone pushed the teapot and their cups to the side and shifted until her knees were touching his. "You can't just sit here and wait for the worst. You have to be proactive." Persephone told him as she waved her arms for emphasis.

"There's nothing I can do," Clopin said softly as he looked at his hands.

Persephone took a deep breath and grabbed him in a fierce hug, causing his hat to fall off of his head. She had often seen her sister do this to comfort one of her friends. It seemed like it worked, but she had not hugged very many people. "There's always something," she murmured as she pressed his head into her shoulder. She wasn't really used to hugging people, but it was rather nice. He smelled like a mixture of sandalwood, mint, tealeaves and bourbon. It was odd how the different scents worked for him. She pressed her cheek against his soft black hair and closed her eyes.

Clopin hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small frame of the English girl. She was a very odd person. One minute she was acting like a spoiled brat and the next she comforting him.

"Clopin!" The door banged loudly, causing the two to spring apart. "Sorry," Pierre said from the door as a blush spread over his cheeks. He ducked his head and gave Clopin a sheepish look. "Your brother and Esmeralda are on their way to Notre Dame."

"Notre Dame?" Clopin repeated as he stood up. "Doesn't she realize that the bell ringer will not hesitate to turn her over?" He asked incredulously.

"She seems to trust him," Pierre responded with a shrug. "She ran after the captain." He added.

"What captain? The one that turned her in?" Clopin asked as he took a step closer to Pierre.

"The very same." Pierre nodded in affirmation.

"That girl is insane!" Clopin roared before storming out of the purple wagon, muttering to himself.

Persephone sighed, stood up and gave Pierre a slight wave before he walked out of her wagon, closing the door behind him. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed in England. They didn't have problems like this in Portsmouth.

On the other hand, she had made more friends in the three days she had been in Paris than she made in twenty-one years in England.

She flipped herself over and rested on her stomach. "Don't grow too attached, Persephone," she instructed herself. After all, it was only a temporary solution until she figured out a way to go to Greece.

However, it seemed the easiest way to get to Greece would be first to get a job.

The very thought made her shutter. She had never even thought about work before. Her parents had more money than they knew what to do with. Her older brother, Evander, was already following in their father's footsteps of studying law. There was never any need for her to get a job.

Persephone groaned as she rested her head down on her pillow. She thought back to Clopin. She hoped, for his sake, that Esmeralda would be okay. He really seemed to love her.

Her thoughts were cut off as Rosa barged into her room. "Persephone!" She exclaimed as she set Lucas down on the floor. "Some people have broken into the Court!" She exclaimed as she crossed the room and pulled Persephone up by her arm.

"What do you mean? Are they not supposed to know where it is?" She asked Rosa as she pulled Lucas away from the alcoholic tea.

"No one but the gypsies are supposed to know where it is," Rosa exclaimed as she pulled Persephone out of the wagon. Rosa gave Lucas to a man who Persephone assumed was her husband. He did look an awful lot like Clopin, anyway.

Persephone and Rosa walked up to the front of the crowd that was beginning to form. Everyone was looking curiously at each other and asking what was going on.

Clopin jumped on the stage with an almost happy expression on his face. "Gather round, everyone, there's good _noose_ tonight!" He joked as a few chuckles came from the crowd. "It's a double header! A couple of Frollo's spies." Two men were brought onto the stage as Jeers and boos came from the crowd. One was a rather attractive blond man who was glaring at Clopin and the other she recognized as Quasimodo. "Frollo's captain of the guard and his loyal bell ringing henchman." Clopin said as he imitated them.

"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles, I am the lawyers," He sang and in the blink of an eye Clopin had changed into a lawyer's outfit. "And judge all in one!" He quickly changed into a judge's outfit. "We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun!" Clopin changed once more into an executioner's uniform.

"Any last words?" Clopin asked the two prisoners as he cupped a hand to his ear. Persephone's eyes widened. In some sick, twisted way Clopin seemed to be getting some sort of entertainment out of the thought of killing them. Was Clopin really going to hang these men? They didn't really do anything wrong, did they? She was shocked, as she had never seen Clopin act in such a… _barbaric _fashion. Muffled protests came from the prisoners as they attempted to get free. "That's what they all say," Clopin responded before changing outfits again.

_  
"Now that we've seen all the evidence" _Clopin continued.__

"Wait! I object!" Clopin's puppet squeaked as he popped out from behind Clopin's shoulder.__

"Overruled!" Clopin argued_._

"I object!" The puppet responded. __

"Quiet!" Clopin yelled as he slammed his hat on the small puppet.__

"Dang!" It muttered as Clopin ran behind the two men, changing into his regular clothes.__

"We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all!" Clopin sang apologetically. "_So you're going to hang!" _He ran over to lever and grasped it.

Persephone already had her eyes covered when Esmeralda burst forward. "Stop!" She cried. "These men aren't spies, they're our friends!" Esmeralda insisted as she walked forward to free them. "Phoebus saved the Miller's family," Esmeralda informed the Court as she cut him out of his binds. "And Quasimodo helped me escape!" She continued as she untied him.

"Well, why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked as the men spit out their gags.

"We did say so!" They said in unison. The blond man, Phoebus, moved forward. "We came here to warn you!" He shouted. "Frollo's says he knows where you are and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

"Then let us not waste any time!" Esmeralda said as the people began to scatter, grabbing everything in site.

Persephone stood for a moment looking around. These people seemed to know what they were doing; she on the other hand, had no clue. Although, to be fair, she had never been required to know how to flee. She looked up as Clopin jumped beside her.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her arm. "We have to go!" He exclaimed when hundreds of soldiers began to stream into the Court. The guards circled the Court and began to seize everything and everyone in sight.

"Ow!" Persephone protested as a guard harshly shackled her hands behind her back. She looked up and glanced around. Everyone was getting the same treatment she was.

Across the Court she saw as a rather burly guard clapped handcuffs on the small wrists of Lucas, much to the anguish of Rosa and Clopin's brother.

Persephone bit her lip to keep from speaking out. It would only make things worse.

Clopin started forward to attempt to free his nephew, only to be pulled back by the guard holding him. He caught Persephone's eye and she gave him a small shake of her head. He turned his attentions to Frollo, who had taken a step away from the captured Esmeralda. "There's going to be a little bon fire, and you'll all invited!" He said cheerfully before giving the soldiers orders to take all the gypsies to the dungeons.

---

---


	4. Coffee, Preferably Alcoholic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or anything to do with it. I hope Disney doesn't sue. I do own Persephone Martian and her family and William Par. I also own the members of Clopin's family. The title comes from the deleted song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Note: **All right, so not as long of a delay as last time. Here is chapter four, which is the last chapter that would take place in the movie-time. After this, time is askew and skips a bit. This marks the halfway point for the story. No worries though, because I may write another Clopin story after.

**Reviews: **

Noir The Cat: Thanks. I loved that line as well. Thanks for reviewing!

Ellenlome: Thanks, I need luck with some of it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Four **_Coffee, preferably alcoholic_

* * *

Persephone let out a high-pitched squeak as she was thrown into a gold plated cage. She had fallen on top of Clopin who let out a groan. "Sorry!" She exclaimed as she used her now free hands to elevate herself and she pushed herself to the side.

"It's alright," Clopin responded dully and he moved to sit next to her. They were currently in a cage with eight other gypsies, all of whom seemed to know what was going on.

The cell door slammed behind them and Persephone jumped up. "Sir!" She said to a large guard. "Excuse me!"

The guard looked at his friend oddly before walking up to the cell door. "What, gypsy?" He spat, causing Persephone to back up a little.

"Er, you see, that's the thing. I'm not a gypsy. I am merely staying with them for the time being. My name is Persephone Victoria Martin and I am from Portsmouth." Persephone told the two men.

"And?" Squeaked the high-pitched voice of the smaller guard. "Since when do we care the name of a gypsy?"

"She's not a gypsy," Clopin said dully from where he still sat.

"Quiet!" The larger guard shouted, slamming his nightstick down on the metal of the gate. He looked quite disappointed when all Clopin did was turn his black eyes towards him and raise an eyebrow. Persephone, however, had leaped back with a high-pitched shriek. "It doesn't matter what you are, you'll be dead in a matter of hours."

Persephone's eyes widened as she looked back at Clopin, who had since bent his head and was staring at his shoes. "On what grounds am I to be executed, sir?" She asked as she bent down to look the guard in the eye.

"Being a gypsy is enough for the Judge." The guard responded before turning his back to her.

Persephone's eyes darted around. People were starting to get restless and were beginning to rush the stage. "Don't I have some sort of diplomatic immunity? I'm from England! You'll start another war!" She said shrilly. She felt Clopin lay a hand on her shoulder as he pulled her back.

"It's of no use, chérie," he told her softly. Clopin sighed and looked over the crowd. People were already starting to flock to the scene, pitchforks and torches in hand. Clopin gave a weak smile to his people - his friends.

Persephone pressed her hands violently against her eyes until she saw lights dance behind her eyelids. Her breathing began to come out in short; labored breaths and she bit her lip until she tasted copper. She was not going to cry. She felt Clopin wrap his surprisingly strong arms around her shoulders. She was going to die and no one was going to save her.

"I never should have left England." She muttered into Clopin's shoulder. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Persephone Martin?" She heard a voice call up to her. She glanced over her hands and almost dove to the floor, pushing Clopin away in the process.

"William?" She asked as she reached her hand out to stroke his long, brown hair. She could spend the rest of her life with him. That would be no problem! "Is that really you?"

William backed away from her touch, causing her to cry out in fear. She needed him. "Why are you in there?" He asked her as he pulled his brown horse beside him. "What did you do?" He glared at her coldly.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed as she felt Clopin kneel down beside her. She looked to Clopin for support.

"She's telling the truth. It is all just one big misunderstanding." He insisted as he glanced at the sky.

Sunrise would happen in any second. All of the cages were placed around a stage where someone was starting to tie a white robed Esmeralda to a pole on top of some hay. She was fighting the men every step of the way, causing Clopin to swell with pride. If Esmeralda was going to go down, it would be fighting. Clopin jumped up and walked toward the front of the cage. He gripped the bars so tightly; he thought his hands would be cut in two. The dark skin was becoming a shocking shade of white.

Persephone tore her eyes away from Clopin and she looked back to the intense, honest, ocean blue eyes of William. He would be a good husband, give her everything she could possibly want. They would have extremely attractive children, if awfully pale.

"William," she started, feeling as if a piece of her soul was breaking off and her spirit was fading. "I have a deal to pitch to you," she said as she leaned forward a bit.

"No deals," he began, shaking his head. "We are already promised to each other. Our parents shook on it." He said with a firm nod. Okay, so perhaps he was a little too earnest. That could be changed.

"This is a better deal," she assured him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I will go back to England with you and I will marry you." She said, digging her long nails into the palm of her hands. She could already feel small crescent moon shapes being scarred into her hands. "I am not going to promise to love you and I will never be a trophy wife for you to cart around to your little parties. I will have your children and I will be happy." She knew she was assuring herself more than him.

"If I get you out?" William asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you get us all out." She concluded as she crossed her own arms and stood up, mirroring his own stance. She glared down at him and tapped her foot.

Clopin's head shot up when he heard her and he ran over. "You don't need to do this." He said softly in her ear, causing William to glare at him. "You can get yourself out."

"I know what I'm doing," she informed Clopin before pulling away from him. She looked down at William coldly. "Time is a factor here, William. I'd hate for you to tell my daddy how you let his oldest daughter and her only friends die." She asked him as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

William gazed at her in disbelief, mouth slightly open revealing his horribly crooked front teeth. He let out a sigh and tied his horse to the cage. Persephone smiled to herself as William walked over and started to speak to the guard.

She looked over at Clopin who stood beside her. His black eyes were glazed over as he watched Frollo speak to the audience about Esmeralda's "crime". Disgust ran through him as he watched Frollo speak in hushed tones to Esmeralda. Judging from the look on her face, he knew what was being asked of her. To become Frollo's whore. His breathing began to come out in short huffs. His thin face was turning a deep shade of red and his eyes were almost closed. Persephone had slipped her arm though his and he felt her nails digging into him through the thin fabric of his shirt. He watched as Esmeralda spat in his face and the fury on Frollo's face was twisted sickly with satisfaction and happiness. She may not become his whore but he could sure as hell kill her.

Protests were being shouted from the cages as well as the hundreds of townspeople as Frollo brought down the torch and the hay shot up in violent flames. Charcoal gray smoke began to circle the girl who had been his sister for fourteen years. He didn't feel anything around him. He couldn't feel Persephone's nails in his arm and head buried in his chest. He couldn't feel his old friend Christian's large hand on his shoulder. The only thing he could feel was pain.

Esmeralda's emerald eyes began to close as her head fell on her chest as she passed out. When his father died, he never had to see it. He had never seen anyone die before, at least not someone he loved. The pain was unbearable.

Gasps started to rise from the crowd as people pointed to the sky. Clopin's eyes widened as Quasimodo began to swing down from a tower of Notre Dame on a rope. He landed with practiced precision on the stage. Clopin nudged Persephone off of him before he ran to the front of the cage. He watched as Quasimodo threw Esmeralda over one shoulder and knocked off the Guards with the pole that once held Esmeralda. Quasimodo threw the blazing pole at them and grabbed his rope. He slowly made his way up the large cathedral, glancing over his shoulder only once. He lifted Esmeralda high over his head and looked below him.

"Sanctuary!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as the audience cheered. "Sanctuary!"

Clopin let a smile cross his face for the first time since they had been captured. "She's going to be okay!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Persephone and Christian in a hug. "The bell ringer will protect her!"

"Quasimodo," Persephone corrected him as the captain, Phoebus, who had got himself free climbed onto the top of his cage.

"Citizen's of Paris!" He bellowed as people began to crowd around him. "Frollo's persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now he's declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it?" He bellowed as he raised a pole above his head.

"No!" Came the rousing chorus of every single person in the square. Townspeople smashed their axes down on the hinges of the cages, freeing the gypsies, who promptly circled around the now free Clopin.

"Frollo spent the last twenty-five years making sure our people were mistreated and killed for crimes we didn't commit… not all the time, anyway. Now he has gone so far as to attempt to kill our own La Esmeralda for protecting the bell ringer!" Clopin exclaimed as his people began to get angrier by the second as they recalled the wrongs they had suffered at the hands of Frollo. "I say kill him!"

With their king giving his word, the gypsies began to flock toward Notre Dame. They worked along side the people who very often accused them of stealing and kidnapping.

Persephone stood beside Clopin as he surveyed the area. "Is there anything I could do?" She asked frantically.

"Go find the children!" Clopin demanded as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Frollo was keeping them in a different cage by the Palace of Justice. To be given to foster homes." Clopin gave her one last smile before turning around and starting towards the crowd.

"Clopin!" She called back at him. He turned around and surveyed her curiously. "Be careful!" She called to him as she twisted her hands in front of her.

"No worries, chérie!" He said as he did a flip over a group of people and punched a guard in the mouth.

Persephone turned around and looked frantically around. She had to get to the Palace as soon as she could. Her eyes fell on William's horse and she ran forward, quickly untying him. She hoisted herself on top of him and pulled the reins. "Go!" She demanded. The horse began galloping quickly.

The Palace came into view and she jumped off her horse.

"'Sephone!" She heard Lucas's small voice pipe up. She gripped a hand to her chest and she ran forward. The children were being held in several cages. She attempted to pry the lock off with her nails. She let out a shriek of frustration. She glanced down an empty alley and saw a large beam. "That'll work," Persephone muttered to herself as she ran and retrieved it.

Persephone let out a small breath as she slammed the wood over the hinge, causing it to break off. She let out a small squeal, before moving to free the other children.

She rubbed her sore shoulder as the children hopped down and stood in front of her. They all looked fine, scared and scarred for life, but fine.

"What are we supposed to do now?" A boy who looked about seven piped up as he walked to stand in front of her.

Persephone shook her head and she wiped a piece of hair off her face. "Clopin just told me to free you guys," she admitted as she looked around, trying to come up with an idea.

"Oncle Clopin! Oncle Clopin!" Lucas chanted happily.

Persephone smiled at the small boy weakly before turning around. She had to get back to the square. She needed to know what was going on, but she couldn't let the children stand aimlessly in the street.

Persephone's eyes fell on the currently abandoned bakery. She gave a small shrug before picking up the abandoned stick. If she was going to go to prison, it would be helping the children and giving them a place to stay.

She started forward, already regretting what she was about to do. She held her breath as she hurled the heavy piece of a tree towards the window, much to the pleasure of the children.

"That was so cool!" Several of them exclaimed in unison.

"Great," Persephone muttered to herself as she dragged a crate to the window and hitched her skirt high around her thighs. "I've been around for less than a week and they already want to become juvenile delinquents because of me." She carefully stepped over the jagged glass and climbed onto a table. She jumped down and unlocked the door, throwing it open. "Get in here!" Persephone demanded, causing some children to jump and some chins to quiver. "Stay here and don't move!" She instructed as she moved out the door. "Watch the young ones closely!" She called back to the older children as she ran to the horse.

---

Clopin laughed merrily as he knocked out yet another guard. Most of the military had retreated after the molten rock began to fall from the towers of Notre Dame, splashing to the cobblestone streets.

He glanced around, seeing if he could find a new enemy. He turned around to, once again, find himself face to face with the brown horse. "Why is it every time we meet, something overly exciting is happening?" He joked lightly. He smiled as he heard Persephone let out a frustrated sound.

Persephone jumped down and ran towards Clopin. "The children are in the bakery." She informed him breathlessly. "They're fine and dandy."

"Well, if they're dandy!" Clopin said with a laugh as he reached out and ruffled Persephone's hair. "Excellent job, remind me to use your help more often!" He let out his trademark laugh, one that made her want to laugh along with him. It was good to hear, it was a sound she hadn't heard since the Festival of Fools. Hard to believe that it was only two days previous.

Persephone let out a small laugh before jumping back in shock. Rosa had grabbed her from behind and looked frantic. "Where's Lucas?" She demanded harshly.

"He's in the bakery by the Palace," Persephone said in a soothing tone before Rosa took off. She felt Clopin pull on her bare arm, pulling her forward and pointing up. On the highest tower of Notre Dame, Quasimodo was swinging from a gargoyle with Esmeralda clutched over his shoulder.

Clopin's eyes widened and the remaining happiness drained from his body. He shook his head and started forward, only to be pulled back by Persephone. He smashed into her, causing her to fall on the cobblestone. He threw a glare over his shoulder as he attempted to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Persephone.

"Let go of me!" He demanded as he stood up, dragging her with him. He attempted to get his arm free in a way that wouldn't cause him to fling her across the square. "I have to get up there!"

"If the fire doesn't get you, Clopin, Frollo sure as hell will!" She exclaimed as she pulled him back. She turned her attention back to Notre Dame. Esmeralda was safe and no longer hanging over the edge, but Quasimodo was still clinging to a gargoyle. Frollo was standing on the gargoyle beside him and held a sword high over Quasimodo's head.

Clopin watched with wide eyes as Frollo's gargoyle gave way under his weight and fell dozens of stories to his death. Clopin saw Esmeralda cling desperately to Quasimodo's hand. The crowd gasped as Esmeralda let go and cheered when Phoebus promptly caught him.

Clopin cheered and did a small flip. It seemed as if the fire and molten rock just flowed away as he pulled Persephone over towards Notre Dame. The clouds parted, letting the morning sun shine down on the crowd. Esmeralda and Phoebus walked hand in hand out of the broken doors of the otherwise untouched architecture of the cathedral. The crowd cheered loudly as Phoebus punched their clasped hands into the air. Clopin grabbed one of his nearby brothers in a headlock and he ruffled his hair. His brother looked at him ruefully before attempting to fix his hair.

Persephone smiled at the two as the crowd died down. Esmeralda had walked back to the cathedral and held out her hand. The crowd talked in hushed whispers as Quasimodo squinted against the sunlight.

Nobody seemed to know what to do. They stood awkwardly around, staring at the man who had saved Esmeralda. A small blonde girl who Clopin recognized as one of his regulars slowly walked up to Quasimodo. She reached up and felt his face slowly before wrapping both of her arms around him.

Clopin gave a small jump before running over to a near by pole and climbed to the top. "Three cheers for Quasimodo!" He called to the crowd, who did not disappoint him. He leaped down as the crowd carried Quasimodo through the streets of Paris.

Clopin smiled down at the young blonde girl who was standing beside him. He picked her up and rested her on his hip. "_Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame." _Clopin sang to the delight of the child_. "What makes a monster and what makes a man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame!" _The child playfully pawed at the small Frollo puppet on Clopin's hand.

Persephone stood nearby, smiling at the sight. She bowed her head slightly as she heard the loud clanking noise on the cobblestone behind her.

"So what should I do with that extra ticket back to jolly old England, Sephy?" William asked solemnly in his clear voice.

Persephone winced at the hated nickname and turned to face him. "You didn't really get us out of there, you know," she informed him as she took a step back. She was prepared to run if necessary.

"I knew you'd try to find a loop hole." William said with a small, sad smile as he looked down at her.

Persephone rocked awkwardly on her heels. "I am my father's daughter. Apple trees and gravity make a killer combination." She said with a small shrug as she looked away from him. "You can't keep me." She said in a low voice. "I'll run back here."

"You misunderstand me, Sephy. I'm giving you an out." He said slowly. He looked into her wide, brown eyes and lowered his shoulders. "You don't have to marry me."

Persephone put a hand to her chest and looked up at William before launching herself into his arms. She squealed loudly into his ear as she kicked her feet in a dreadfully unladylike way.

She lowered herself back to the ground as she looked up at him. "Thank you!" She said as she looked over at Clopin, who was standing out of earshot but was still staring at the pair. "I guess I have to give this back?" She said as she waved her left hand in his face.

William batted a hand and shook his head. "Naw," he said giving her a boyish grin. "Keep it, isn't like I paid for it, just never let my parents see it. Consider it my gift to you." He paused and looked at his horse. "That and this." He said as he placed the reins in her hand.

"I can't take your horse!" Persephone exclaimed as she tried to shove the reins back to him.

"It was never my horse, your father wanted you to have it. He knew that it was your favourite part about England. Consider it a bribe." William said with a shrug as he took a step towards her. He bent down and placed a slow kiss between her brows. "Take care, Sephy." He said slowly as he pulled away.

Persephone smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's nothing," William said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "No offense or anything, but I always rather fancied your sister." He gave her a sympathetic look and a salute. "Stop by the hotel sometime and pick up your stuff!" He called to her before walking down the street.

Persephone ran towards Clopin and launched herself at him. "This is the best day ever!" She said, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. She jumped down and beamed at him with white teeth. It was the first time he had ever really seen her beam.

Clopin raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He grabbed Persephone's hand and began to drag her with him down the street, brown horse trailing obediently behind. "I don't know about you, chérie, but I could really use some coffee, preferably alcoholic," he said. "And I want to hear all the details."

* * *

Please don't forget to review! 

You know, I was thinking, maybe I should make the story have more chapters. So poll time! Do you think it should have fewer chapters and faster romance or many chapters and more awkwardness?

Nevermind... I'm gonna make it longer


	5. Warning: Boudreaux leads to fights in a

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or anything to do with it. I hope Disney doesn't sue. I do own Persephone Martian and her family and William Par. I also own the members of Clopin's family. The title comes from the deleted song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Note: **So, I'm working on updating every fifteen days. Don't hold your breath though, because I'm not sure how well that's going to work out. Seven days till RENT! I can't wait, and it has nothing to do with Clopin at all, so why am I even talking about it? Here's a 4000 or so word update. Hope you like it! It takes place after the fight, when they get coffee.

**Reviews:**

Noir The Cat: Well, I think I'll have a few extra chapters, but nothing overly long. I don't even think it'll pass fifteen chapters. Maybe ten?

Ellenlome: William is just a weird guy. He never really cared about Persephone as anything more than a friend. He, ugh, I don't even really like him and I created him! He's a prick.

Wicked Seraphina: Wow, your review is amazing! "Charm a shell off a turtle" made my day! My beta reader loved it. My mentality on the whole eight-year-old bit is, I don't really think eight year olds read fanfiction. If they do, poor them! So I just think to have to make it appropriate for them would mess up the whole creativity bit. I will defiantly keep writing this story until it's done!

SomeKindofIdiot: Hey! Fluffy fluff is what keeps the nation together! Is that true, no. It doesn't really count because I'm Canadian, and it's a little true for my nation! Still, it's good to read something with a little substance here and there.

---- Now on to the story!

**Chapter Five: **_Warning: Boudreaux leads to fights in a bar, proceed with caution._

…

Persephone's joyful laughter filled the dark bar as Clopin told her an outrageous tale of his three youngest brothers and a horse in Romania. "I really think you should name your horse after my brother Max!" Clopin insisted as he leaned over the small table. "It really fits!"

Persephone snorted as she leaned back in her chair. "I really think I should name him something a little more… _horsy_." She replied. "Your mother wouldn't appreciate me naming my horse after your brother."

"And we all know how scared Clopin is of his mother!" A voice said from the door of the bar. "Actually, I think we're all afraid of Chantal." Esmeralda said as she beamed at Clopin. Clopin ran towards the door, knocking his chair over in the process.

Clopin tackled Esmeralda in a hug, almost knocking the girl off her feet. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He muttered into her mass of black hair.

Esmeralda smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around Clopin. "I'm so glad you didn't do anything overly stupid." She told him as she pulled back.

"It was a close call," Persephone said as she walked over to the gypsies. "He was about to run in after you near the end." Persephone smiled at Esmeralda and held out her hand. "I am very glad that you're okay." She said with a polite smile.

Esmeralda looked down at the outstretched hand before placing her hand in Persephone's. Esmeralda grinned playfully as she pulled the younger girl into a hug. "I'm not very formal." Esmeralda explained as she pulled back.

Persephone looked up at a smiling Clopin and began to fix her hair. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She told him as Esmeralda pushed the two men that had walked in with her in front.

"This is Phoebus," she informed them as she rested a hand on Phoebus's large forearm. "And this is Quasimodo," Esmeralda looked at Clopin apprehensively. You never could tell what Clopin would say.

Clopin inspected the boy in front of him before letting out his infectious laugh. "You saved my little adopted sister. I don't know how to thank you." He said as he patted Quasimodo's red hair.

"You can start by not messing up the kid's hair!" Persephone said as she pulled Clopin back by the elbow. "And Clopin will buy you a drink." Persephone said happily as she grabbed Quasimodo's large hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Of course I'll buy him a drink!" Clopin exclaimed as he pranced off and sat at a table that was considerably larger than the one that he and Persephone had vacated.

Persephone shrugged and followed Clopin, beckoning the others to follow. She sat down gracefully beside the king and folded her hands in her lap.

Esmeralda sat on the other side of Clopin and took his hand, much to the distress of Phoebus who sat on the other side of Persephone. Quasimodo sat awkwardly between his two friends and was staring at the wood grain of the table.

Persephone cleared her throat and looked at Phoebus. "So, Phoebus is an odd name. I think I've read that name somewhere. It means something like… sunny," Clopin let out a sharp laugh. "Sun ray?"

"Sun God." Phoebus replied as he peered at Persephone.

"Son of God?" Clopin said as he looked around Persephone's head at the blond man. "I thought that was-"

"Sun God, Clopin," Persephone said as she turned back to him. "S-U-N."

Clopin shrugged and turned around in his chair towards the bar. Persephone sighed and looked back at Phoebus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Phoebus asked with a rather large smile, showing off his straight, white teeth.

"Um, it's Persephone Martin." Persephone responded as she wrung her hands in front of her. She really hated telling people her name.

Phoebus patted her hands sympathetically. "Pretentious parents?" He asked her as he leaned forward slightly. Persephone nodded and looked at him understandingly. Their parents had obviously come from the same lifestyle.

"Angelique!" Esmeralda squealed as she enfolded the small blonde in a hug. "I haven't seen you in a week!" Esmeralda said as she stepped back.

Quasimodo looked at the two women. They were very different, in terms of looks. Esmeralda was dark whereas Angelique had pale blonde hair. Esmeralda's dark skin contrasted sharply with Angelique's skin, which looked like it had never been touched by the sun. Angelique wasn't nearly as pretty as Esmeralda, but she seemed to have a kindness that glowed around her.

"This is Quasimodo," Esmeralda said as she pointed to him. "He saved me today. Quasimodo, this is my friend Angelique. I've known her for, well, forever really."

"I heard you got yourself into a bit of trouble," Angelique said with a kind smile as she placed five menus on the table. "I'd love to stay, but we're swamped here," she said apologetically. She gave a small wave to Persephone and Clopin and winked at Quasimodo before walking back to the bar.

"I think we should get a bottle of wine," Esmeralda said as she peered at her menu. Everyone nodded in agreement and put their menus down. "So what kind?"

"Boudreaux," Persephone and Clopin said in unison. They looked at each other oddly for a moment. "Well, it is a good wine." Clopin reasoned with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair.

An awkward silence spread over the table as Esmeralda gave Angelique their order. Esmeralda was twisting her napkin in front of her, Quasimodo continued to memorize every detail of the bar, and Phoebus was inspecting his nails as Persephone and Clopin exchanged looks.

"We still need to think of a job for Persephone." Clopin said as he leaned back and smirked at Persephone, who seemed to be disgusted at the thought of getting a job.

"Why does she need a job?" Phoebus asked after a moment.

"I need money to get to Greece," Persephone explained. "I still plan on leaving, by the way, Clopin."

"I would not expect anything different from you, you can be quite determined when you want to be." He said. "You could be a dancer!" Clopin exclaimed, pounding the table with a fist, causing some large men to look at him curiously.

"Like some common day whore?" Persephone exclaimed arrogantly as she stuck her nose in the air. Esmeralda sent her a death glare as Clopin began to cough loudly. Persephone looked at him with wide eyes as she began to pat his back. "Are you all right, love?"

"Fine," Clopin choked. "Can you sing?"

"No." Persephone said with a laugh.

"Are you a good story teller?"

"Only at quoting novels, I'm afraid."

"Can you do acrobatics?"

"If I _want_ to snap my neck."

Clopin paused for a second and looked off in thought. "Can you play any instruments?" He asked slowly.

"Well," Persephone started. "I can play a few instruments. The pianoforte for instance. I can also play the lute and violin, but not well enough to earn money from it."

Clopin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking quite put out. "Well then I don't know." He said woefully as Persephone looked at him sympathetically and patted his leg.

"So," Quasimodo piped up. "Are you two engaged or something?" He asked timidly.

Persephone and Clopin both stared at the man in shock as Esmeralda started to laugh loudly. Phoebus looked at the two curiously then adverted his gaze to the laughing Esmeralda.

Persephone shook her head frantically and pulled away from Clopin, almost falling into Phoebus in the process. "No, we're not engaged!" She said shrilly as she stared at Quasimodo. "I don't know whatever would give you such an idea!"

"You have an engagement ring," Quasimodo said softly as he sunk back in his chair. Persephone blinked and looked down at her left hand. "And you seem… coupley." A dark flush began to spread across his face.

Clopin looked at Persephone, who was still gaping in shock, exasperatedly. "Terribly sorry, but we are not engaged." Clopin smirked and threw an arm around Persephone's shoulders, pulling her to him. "She's in denial." He said in a loud whisper. "She really loves me."

Persephone let out a very loud snort as she glared at Clopin and pushed herself away. "You wish." She said harshly as Clopin batted his dark lashes innocently, looking very much like a six year old who had done something especially wrong. She turned back to Quasimodo with a roll of her eyes. "We're not even dating. In fact, we've only known each other for four or five days. That is not nearly enough time to fall in love with some one." She explained kindly.

"That's not true!" Esmeralda said with a shake of her head. "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" She asked as she leaned over the table.

Persephone sighed and turned to Esmeralda. "There is no such thing as love at first sight, sweetie. It is merely something for fairy tales and the dreams of a dumbstruck teenager. It's not real love by any means."

"How do you explain Phoebus and I?" Esmeralda retorted. "We fell in love and we've known each other for less time than you've known Clopin."

"You don't actually love him, Esme." Clopin said exasperatedly as he turned away from Quasimodo, who looked like a kicked puppy. "I really have to agree with Persephone on this one. You _want_ him, but you don't _love_ him."

"Excuse me, but what do you know about our relationship?" Phoebus piped up as he narrowed his eyes at Clopin.

"I know you almost got her killed." Clopin said hatefully as he looked around Persephone. "If Quasimodo didn't break her out of Notre Dame, she'd be dead."

"It was an accident." Phoebus said as he stood up, his chair making a dull thump as it tipped over. "I didn't follow her to get her caught!"

Clopin stood up, more gracefully; making sure the chair didn't fall. "You shouldn't have followed her at all." He said, his dark eyes sparkling as a smirk graced his face. "If you wanted to hit on her, you could have waited until a more suitable time."

"You know nothing of our relationship!" Phoebus growled as he took a step closer to Clopin. "Or are you just mad because you love her?"

Clopin let out a hearty laugh and grabbed his sides dramatically. "Ah, Sunny, you see? This is how little you know of La Esme! You don't even know her history, or you would know that she is like a little sister to me."

"It's true," Persephone said dully as she looked up at Phoebus. "He told me all about it." Persephone glanced over at Esmeralda, who had her head in her hands and Quasimodo's large hand on her small shoulder.

Phoebus spared a glance at Persephone, who raised her hands in defense. "Then it is because I am not a gypsy!" He concluded as he took a step closer to Clopin, causing Persephone to jump up out of the way and stand in front of Clopin.

"My sister-in-law wasn't a gypsy when I first met her and I love her as if she were my biological sister!" Clopin argued as he held up one hand. "My problem with you isn't as trivial as lineage. You are a solider and _that_," Clopin leaned over Persephone's shoulder and gave Phoebus a sad smile. "That is why I don't trust you. You are going to use Esme as means to an end. You may know where the Court of Miracles is, but you can't arrest us for anything. That's where Esme comes in."

Phoebus and Clopin took another step towards each other, only to be stopped as Persephone placed her hands on both boys' chests. "Whoa there, boys!" She said as she pushed them both back. She paused and looked a little disappointed as neither of them seemed to go very far. "Calm down, we wouldn't like to get thrown out of this fine establishment, would we? I think that we should go, Clopin," she said as she grabbed the sneering gypsy by his shirt and dragged him out of the bar.

Clopin seethed as he was dragged behind Persephone into a dark alley beside the bar. "Who does he think he is?" Clopin ranted as Persephone let go of his shirt. "Thinking he knows about Esmeralda and I."

"Who do you think you are?" Persephone exclaimed as she threw her arms up. "You and I both know that it is highly unlikely that they are hopelessly in love with each other after such a short period of time. Under normal circumstances anyway, but these are hardly normal circumstances. It isn't like they met in a bar and had a few too many." Clopin gave a visible shutter at that. "Don't interfere, Clopin. You'll only alienate yourself from her. She'll hate you even if you are doing her a favor." Persephone paused and lowered her voice. "Besides, they very well may fall in love after a little while." She said softly.

Clopin looked at Persephone, who stood staunchly, for several moments before sliding down the wall. Persephone sighed and slid down next to him, her plum colored skirt poofing out around her. The two sat in silence, Clopin resting his head on his arms and Persephone shifting around until she got comfortable.

"She always ends up getting hurt," Clopin explained as he looked over at Persephone who was still shifting around. "This isn't the first time she's thought that she was in love. It never ends very well."

Persephone looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "She's a hopeless romantic, then?" She inquired, and Clopin shrugged. "We don't always learn from our mistakes." Persephone added softly.

"Were you ever in love?" Clopin asked gently. He remembered how she had acted around the flask. "The real kind I mean, not love at first sight." Clopin joked as he nudged Persephone lightly, getting a small smile from her.

"I thought I was in love once, but it was just some silly teenage thing when I was sixteen. He was the one who gave me the flask," she clarified. "Other than that there was the occasional fling, but nothing serious." Persephone turned away from Clopin and inspected her nails. "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

Clopin looked off in thought for a minute. "I don't think I ever grew close enough to anyone to fall in love with them." He said. "I've had a lot of… trysts, though." Clopin said with a smirk.

Persephone rolled her eyes playfully and stood up. "Come on," she said as she pulled him up. "I want to go get my clothes from the garden hotel." She looked at his confused face.

"Do you mean L'Hôtel De Jardin?" Clopin asked as she began pulling him out of the alley. Persephone nodded her head as she attempted to untie her new horse.

"It's very posh," Persephone said as she pulled the now free horse beside her down a street.

"It should be for what they charge," Clopin muttered as he followed.

--

"And then I had to break them up." Persephone explained to Rosa, who was seated next to her. Rosa was quietly sewing a pair of pajamas pants as Persephone ranted. "I really do not understand men. Do they really think it's attractive to fight?"

Rosa shrugged and tied the thread into a knot. "I think it's more for their own benefit than for ours." She said as she cut the thread. "Helps the old male ego." There was a break in the conversation as Rosa inspected her handy work. "I want to thank you for saving Lucas." Rosa said as she smiled at Persephone.

Persephone wrung her hands and looked at the ground. "Really, it was nothing." She said bashfully.

"Yes, well, now all he can talk about was when you broke a window with a stick." Rosa laughed as she began to fold the stripped fabric. "It's a little unnerving."

Persephone let out a sharp laugh. "I stole a horse, broke into a jail cell and then I broke a bakers window and trespassed on private property. My parents would be so proud." She said sarcastically as they both stood up.

"Well, proud or not, you're quite popular among the parents now," Rosa said as she handed Persephone the pajama pants. "I made these for you. Sort of a thank you for getting Lucas and the other children. Besides, with Clopin barging into your wagon every morning it seems, you don't want him to see something he shouldn't."

Persephone blinked and carefully took the pants. They were made of a soft silk fabric, striped with royal blue, dark purple, light pink and golden yellow. Persephone had never been given a gift that wasn't from her family or William, and even his gifts were paid for by someone else. "Thank you," she said as she hugged Rosa tightly with one arm.

"You saved my son, you have no one to thank," Rosa said as she pulled away from Persephone and walked in the direction of her wagon.

Persephone inspected the pants as she walked in the direction of her wagon. Rosa was rather good at sewing clothes as well as at designing them. Persephone looked up as she walked into her wagon and rolled her eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to barge into someone else's wagon? If I was here, I could very well have been naked."

Clopin smiled at her from his location on her bed. He looked quite comfortable, leaning against the wooden headboard with his legs stretched out ahead of him and arms crossed over his chest. "Is that supposed to make me _not_ barge in? You don't make a very good argument."

Persephone threw the pajama pants on the table and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. "Why are you here this time?" She inquired. "Esmeralda didn't get herself into more trouble did she?"

"No, nothing like that," Clopin said as he waved his hand. "I came here to tell you I thought of a job for you." He paused dramatically as Persephone looked very bored. "You could put a little enthusiasm into it, you know, chérie."

"Please, Oh great king of mine, Clopin tell me the idea you so graciously chose to tell a little ol' peasant girl like me." Persephone said sarcastically as she clasped her hands and blinked rapidly.

"Well, if you're going to beg. You could work at the Sneaky Nickel!" Clopin said as he spread his arms out dramatically.

"A bar," Persephone said shortly. "You expect _me _to work in a place called The Sneaky Nickel?"

"Do you want to go to Greece or not?" Clopin asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He waited for an answer, but she stayed silent. "It's settled then." He said as he sat up and crossed his legs in front of himself.

Persephone groaned and rubbed her brow. "I've never worked before," she informed him.

Clopin shrugged. "We all have to start somewhere."

Persephone inspected her hands. "I suppose that I could begin in a pub. I've been to enough of them!" She laughed. On impulse, she leaned over and pecked Clopin on the cheek and she pulled back quickly. "Thanks."

"It's nothing," Clopin grinned.

Persephone stared at him for another moment; she swung her legs around and hopped off the bed. "Turn around!" She demanded as she walked over to her table and began rummaging around in her newly found suitcase.

"Why?" Clopin asked as he watched her. "Do you have a present for me?"

"Of course not," Persephone said, causing Clopin to frown in disappointment. "I want to go to bed, but before doing such, I must change into proper attire."

Clopin raised an eyebrow and turned around, placing his hands over his eyes in emphasis. "Is this okay or should I place a pillow over my face?"

"Tempting, as you might suffocate in the process." Persephone retorted. Her shirt muffled her voice as it came over her head. "You can turn around now, by the way."

Clopin put his hands down and turned back to Persephone. Her pajamas consisted of silk-stripped pajama pants and a rather nice cream coloured linen camisole. Clopin eyed her curvy figure. The loose tops she wore did nothing for her. The stripped pants elongated her legs and followed the curve of her hips. She was rather attractive. She had tied up her hair in a messy bun with a pink scarf. "I thought you slept naked." He said as he pouted.

Persephone looked shocked. "I wasn't completely naked, I was wearing knickers!" She said as she walked across the small wagon and threw the covers back. She gracefully placed herself under the heavy quilt and snuggled into her pillow.

Clopin looked at her for a moment. "I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly.

"No, you're not," Persephone said as she reached for him and pulled him back to the head of the bed. "You're gonna tell me a story." Persephone said as she turned to him.

"Are you six?" Clopin asked.

"No, but there have been too many events today to ensure that I don't get a good nights sleep." Persephone explained as she closed her eyes.

Clopin relented and made himself comfortable against the headboard. He cleared his throat and began. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince."

Persephone looked up at Clopin. "Why handsome? They're always handsome! And princesses are always beautiful." She told him sleepily.

Clopin pondered her question. "Well, no one would ever be led by an unattractive person, it's common knowledge."

"Tell your people that," Persephone joked threw a yawn. Clopin glared down at her darkly. "I'm kidding, I happen to find you very attractive." She informed him before she closed her eyes again.

"Right," Clopin smiled to himself, ego fully inflated. "Well, this Prince was an orphan. His parents left him in the care of maids and cooks and their most trusted advisor.

The trusted advisor hated the prince, as most did. He was a spoiled brat with an ego to match. The advisor knew that he would be a better leader than the Prince could be."

"How'd he know this?" Persephone interjected. "Had he ever ruled a land before?"

"No, he just knew. Stop interrupting." Clopin ordered. "He knew he was a better leader. The advisor knew he had nothing to worry about. The only way that the Prince could ever become the King was if he were to get married."

"What a fucked up monarchy." Persephone said, almost inaudibly through her sleep. Clopin looked at her, shocked. He was surprised that she even knew such foul and colourful language.

"Yes, well, I'm making it up as I go along. At least the advisor thought that it was impossible. One day, a woman just as selfish as the Prince road to the countryside with her homely sister. The Prince was instantly attracted to the beautiful young woman and instantly made her his bride.

"The beautiful Princess, unable to rid herself of her sister, instantly put her to work with the advisor. Both the advisor and the sister felt scorned, the advisor because the Princess had replaced him; and the sister because she was treated as less than even a peasant. With all the time in the world to themselves, the two concocted an evil plan."

"As the Prince and the Princess ran the country into the ground, the advisor and the sister's plan began to get more and more complex. It was a bright sunny Sunday morning when the plan went into action. The sister convinced the Princess to go on a walk through the garden with her as her friend, the advisor, murdered the Prince. The sister committed the same crime in the garden. "

"When told of what happened, half the countryside cheered while the other half tried to contain their happiness. The advisor immediately took the spot as king, with the sister by his side. They rebuilt the country and lived happily ever after. And the moral is, pretty people don't always make the best leaders and we should kill them." Clopin paused and shook his head. "Well, maybe not kill."

Clopin waited for the inevitable interjection, only to be cut off by a loud snore. He peered down at Persephone who was snoring softly. Her pink lips were parted as she breathed in and out. Her pale arm was thrown out in front of her so that it was almost draped across his lap.

Clopin very carefully rose off of the bed, trying not to disturb Persephone, and crept quietly out of the wagon.

* * *


	6. A Plate of Brie Puffs and a Pitcher

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I have just been so busy with school. This is probably the last chapter for the month. I really want to thank the reviewers, but I'll have to thank you individually at a later date!

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter.

**Chapter Six: A Plate of Brie Puffs and a Pitcher of Ale**

Persephone straightened her blue dress self-consciously as she stood outside of The Sneaky Nickel. Clopin watched as she picked invisible lint off her dress. He rolled his eyes, reached over and grasped her hands.

"Chérie, clam down." He said soothingly. "It's only a job, nothing to get all worked up about. All you have to do is serve people what they order and don't get it mixed up."

"And that's not hard at _all_," Persephone said sarcastically. It was her first day as a waitress, about a week after the battle that happened in Paris. The town itself had many damages.The Sneaky Nickel had some damages to its exterior, but those were fixed rather quickly with the help of the gypsies, including Clopin. "All you have to do, love, is sing songs to small children."

"And lead an entire group of people." Clopin pointed out rather pompously. "I am also a king, thus I should not be expected to have a steady job."

"Oh, right, you are above us poor, common folk. Well, if you excuse me, you majesty," she said as she curtsied lowly. "I do not wish to be late on my first day. The sooner I start, the sooner I can leave."

Clopin smirked and pecked her on the cheek. He let out a laugh at the indignant look on her face. "Good luck, chérie. And stop worrying, you're going to be fine. I never would have recommended the job if I didn't think you could do it."

"May I remind you that you thought I could be a dancer," Persephone pointed out as she rested her hand on the shiny brass doorknob.

Clopin shrugged. "May I remind you that I didn't know your… unwavering stance concerning dancers? A stance I happen to disagree with, by the way."

"You only say that because you're a man and men like whores. It's a fact. Men sleep with whores leaving their poor wives at home, barefoot and pregnant."

Clopin was shocked at Persephone's use of the colourful language. "Well, chérie, I don't know what goes on in your little English town, but you mustn't judge the entire male population by someone else's mistake." Clopin pointed out. He tipped his hat to her and pranced off.

Persephone watched until he was gone and turned back to the door. "You can do this, Persephone Victoria Martin." She told herself under her breath. "It's easy. You've been to more than enough pubs in your day, you know how this works."

She breathed in, as if attempting to breathe in courage, and walked inside.

"Persephone!" Jacques called from the other end of the pub. He ran up to her, waving an apron. "I am so glad that you've decided to join our little pub family!" He said as he thrust an off white apron to her.

"Just… glad to be on the team." Persephone responded with a frozen smile. She quickly tied her apron behind her back and put on her glasses with an inward grimace. She hated wearing her glasses in public. It was one of the aspects about herself she hated most. Her mother had always told her that men never want girls in glasses.

Jacques smiled proudly at the young British girl before pointing her towards Angelique. "Angel will get you started. She's been a waitress for years and years!"

Persephone smiled politely at the blonde woman. "Hello, Angelique," she said. "How are you today?"

"Never better," Angelique responded as she wiped down the table she was standing in front of. "It's a marvelous day outside, _oui_?"

Persephone nodded and remembered the dark storm clouds that were beginning to form above the streets of Paris. Being from England, if there was one thing Persephone knew, it was when it was going to rain.

"Well, let's get you started then!" Angelique said cheerfully. "You'll be taking over the day shift, which means seven in the morning until five at night. We can trade shifts if you have something planned or are sick or something, it is not abig deal." Angelique smiled at Persephone, who was trying to keep mental notes. "The job itself is pretty straightforward. You give people what they order then they pay you. If you do a good job, they may give you a tip. Depends on the person, of course, but in my experience, they'll probably tip you."

"I should hope so. It would get me to where I need to go a lot faster." Persephone interjected.

Angelique smiled at the other woman. "I think you'll be just fine, Persephone, it's all a matter of confidence. If you think you'll do well, then you will. If you think you'll fail… then you will!" She gave Persephone one last smile before retreating up the stairs, which were located in the dark back corner of the already dark pub.

"That's a theory I think needs to be researched a little more," Persephone said under her breath as she looked around the bar.

Nothing much had changed in the bar in what seemed like forever but was in fact only a few days. Tables of different size were littered in the oddest places and everything seemed cramped and jumbled together.

Yet, for the place, it worked. The colourful curtains were drawn, but a small stream of light still shown through at the bottoms where the fabric was simply to short to reach the ledge.

All in all, it was a rather charming place. It wasn't dirty by any means, but it would seem dreadfully common and a dime a dozen if it wasn't for the colourful array of people who were scattered around the pub on the early Tuesday morning.

Gypsies were sitting with the people who mocked them in the streets. Common folk were sitting with the aristocrats as if they were all the same people. Strangers met each other as if they were long lost family members they hadn't seen in years.

"Hey, bar maid!" A young man yelled from across the pub.

Persephone closed her eyes and turned toward him. She sighed and approached the table of young men, all looking at her as if they had never seen a female before.

"My buddies and I would like to order, if you could find the time, sweetheart."

Persephone rolled her eyes at the use of the affectionate name used in a hostile manner. "And what can I get you boys this morning?"

The young men consulted each other seriously, like they were preforming a life saving sugery. "I think we'll have… a pitcher of you're best ale." The young man, obviously the leader of the small troop, said uncertainly. He looked at the boy beside him, who nodded at him encouragingly and gave him a small thumbs up. "And a plate of this baked Brie in puffed pastry thing," he said as he showed Persephone the item on the menu.

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Persephone said in her best cheerful tone, inwardly rolling her eyes. She hurried across the bar, dodging the many obstacles in her way,and darted behind the bar. "I need a…" Persephone closed her eyes and tried to recall what the boys had said.

"You need what?" Jacques asked her kindly as he looked up from the water he was pouring.

Persephone attempted to recall what the boys had said, but all she could remember was mocking them internally as they talked. "They need a… plate of the Brie appetizer and a… pitcher of beer."

"Which Brie appetizer and what kind of beer?" Jacques asked Persephone encouragingly. "We have a multitude of beer and we are in France, where Brie is practically worshiped."

Persephone let out a huge breath and tears began to brim in her brown eyes. "I don't know!" She said sadly as a large tear trailed down her pale cheek. "I'm bloody awful! I should never have become a stupid waitress. I should have stayed in England… and married William. I botched it all up!"

Jacques shifted uncomfortably as he watched the young girl's tears streak down her face. "Calm down, it's not as bad as all that!" Jacques said as he turned her so that her back would be facing the people in the bar.

"Yes it is! You'll fire me because I'm rubbish and I'll never find another job! I'll have to stay with Clopin and the rest of the gypsies, constantly taking their stuff because I can't afford my own! Clopin will get sick of me and kick me out and I won't have enough money to get back to England. My parents will forget about me and I'll die, cold and lonely on the streets!" Persephone wailed melodramatically.

Jacques pulled out a handkerchief from his apron and handed it to Persephone. "One, I'm not going to fire you because you forgot an order. It's not a big deal. Just go ask them again."

"They'll make fun of me!" Persephone said stubbornly as she wiped her face clean of tears with the handkerchief. "I can't ask them what they ordered."

"Yes you can, and they won't make fun of you, you know why?" Jacques asked as he leaned down so he could look the short woman in the eye.

"No, I don't." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They won't make fun of you because everyone makes mistakes." Jacques said with a kind smile. "I was, what do you call it, rubbish?" Persephone nodded at his use of the British slang. "I was absolute rubbish on my first day. I forgot every single thing that I was told, dropped each dish I touched and undercharged for everything. It's the rules of work. Everyone is horrible their first day."

Persephone seemed to ponder this sentiment for a moment before nodding. She handed Jacques back his handkerchief and took a deep breath. "All right, I guess I'll just have to swallow what little pride I have left after my little crying fit and ask the boys what they ordered." She reasoned.

"There you go!" Jacques said encouragingly. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal," she repeated under her breath. "It's not a big deal." She made her way across the bar and stopped at the young men. "I am so sorry, but I forgot your order."

"Oh, it's no problem," the leader of the gang said kindly. "We wanted a pitcher of ale and a plate of those Brie puff thingies." He said again, looking at his friends.

"Thank you, it was my mistake and it won't happen again." Persephone apologized.

"Everyone makes mistakes," a red haired boy at the end of the table shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Persephone smiled and nodded. "Right, it's not a big deal." She inclined her head slightly and hurried across the bar to Jacques. "A plate of Brie puffs and a pitcher of ale." She said proudly.

Jacques smiled at her and placed a metal pitcher under the beer tap. "Very good, Persephone. My first time, I had to go back at least twice." He said as he loaded the order onto a nearby tray.

"Ouch," Persephone said sympathetically. "That's pretty bad." She laughed.

"Well, that's why I'm the bartender and not the waiter." He revealed.

"Oh, I thought you were the bartenderbecause you can do the flippy things with an alcohol bottle." Persephone said, juggling her hands in the air in a very bad looking example.

"It's one of the many reasons I'm the _talented_ bartender." He reasoned and Persephone nodded in agreement. A silence fell between the two new friends. "You know, for the record, I've known Clopin for many years. He's not the type of guy to kick you out because you got fired. He's very hospitable."

Persephone let out a small laugh and smiled down at her shoes. "I know that, he's too good of a person. It's a very rare thing now a days."

Jacques nodded. "That he is. Well, are you ready for your next challenge?" Jacques asked as he rubbed his hands together. "It's a toughy, I'm warning you!" He said as he playfully wagged a finger at her.

"And what's that?" Persephone asked good-naturedly as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, intrigued.

"The tray!" He said dramatically as he held the tray loaded with the full pitcher of ale, the plate of appetizers along with empty beer glasses and colourful appetizer plates.

"Brilliant."

---

Clopin made his way into the pub, which was now full of chattering drunk people. His eyes skimmed over the pub, searching for Persephone. His brow furrowed when she was nowhere to be seen.

He narrowed his eyes and trekked across the bar. He cleared his throat and a beaming Jacques turned around.

"Clopin!" Jacques said happily as he leaned across the bar and gave the gypsy king a one armed and very manly hug. "I can't tell you how grateful I am!"

"For what?" Clopin asked. As far as he knew, he hadn't done Jacques any favors recently.

"For Persephone, of course! She is so wonderful! Well, she's learning anyway. You would not believe how much my sister needed the break." Jacques said before he leaned closer to Clopin. "Just between me and you, I was beginning to think her cheerful thing was all a cover for her inner sadness."

"Have you been reading those psycoanalogy type books again?" Clopin said with a sigh.

Jacques looked somewhat embarrassed and pointed to the darker corner of the pub. "Persephone's over there." He said shortly as he went back to work.

Clopin turned away and began to walk toward the corner. "Wait!" He heard from behind him. Clopin swung back around and looked at Jacques. "Give her this, it's her pay," Jacques said as he tossed a little sack of rattling coins to Clopin.

Clopin caught the bag and headed towards the corner of the pub. He spotted Persephone in the middle of a crowd of people. Her glasses were sitting atop her tied back hair and her one hand, which held a dark amber lager, was waving back and forth as she threw herself into a story.

"And then my eldest brother, Evander exclaimed to all of Portsmouth how much he really loved who ever wrote him the love letter. Not known to him, however, that it was really our elderly grandmother who felt bad for him!" She said with a laugh. The crowd laughed along with her. "Oh, I shouldn't make fun. He was all spotty and lanky. Good thing my parents are all about arranged marriages! Clopin!" Persephone exclaimed as she spotted the amused gypsy.

"Hello Persephone, have a good day?" He asked as he smirked at her. Persephone beamed at him and set down her beer.

"The best," she said as she rushed over and hugged the man around the waist. "I am so glad I listened to you. Who knew that you could be right about something?" Persephone teased him as she let go.

Clopin tried to look hurt at her comment, but her smile was infectious and seemed to envelope him until he was grinning along with her. "I'm glad that it worked out for you, ma chérie." Clopin said as he held out the small sack to her. "Your wages for today."

Persephone snatched the bag away from Clopin and peered inside. "Blimey, my first pay day!" she said happily. Without any warning, she threw her arms around Clopin's neck.

Clopin was taken off-guard by this mass display of affection towards him. So far in their friendship, Persephone seemed rather guarded and tried to show very few emotions.

Persephone let go of him and linked her arm through his. "I assume we're going home?" Persephone asked as she looked up at the taller man.

Clopin nodded and led her through the cramped tables and people out onto the streets. "So it was a good day at work then?" He asked her as soon as they started to walk.

"Well, I had some problems at first and Jacques marks the sixth person to ever see me cry, unless some other people caught the show. Other than that, I am picking it up rather quickly." Persephone held her left hand in front of her and inspected it pompously. "I always was a quick learner, though."

Clopin watched the sunlight sparkle off the large, clear diamond and felt a rise of jealousy sweep over him. He shook his head and looked over at Persephone. "So you still haven't pawned your engagement ring yet?" He asked her, attempting to conceal his jealousy, and failing miserably.

Persephone obviously didn't hear the tone of his voice when she answered. "Oh, no, not yet. I rather like it. Williamwas going to move on to my little sister or something, smarmy bastard." She said, her mood starting to shift.

"Why does that make him a bastard?" Clopin asked, secretly happy to hear that Persephone still didn't like William. He was afraid, after William was so compliant, Persephone would regret her rash actions and choose to go back with him.

"Listen, I know he helped you beat the guards and eveything, but that's not what he's like at all. He's cheated on every single girlfriend he's ever had. My younger sister, the one who is exactly like my mother, albeit nicer, is in love with him. Adrianna has been in love with him since she was a child and I don't know why. When shefound outhe was supposed to marry me I went from best friend tomuch hated sister. The thing is, I don't hate her. I know his reputation with women and I don't want her to get hurt." Persephone explained. She looked down at her ring and pulled it off her finger. "Know any good pawn shops?"

Clopin took the ring out of Persephone's outstretched hand and pulled her towards a dark alley. "You stay here." He ordered her with a pointed finger. "I'll go and get you the money."

"Why can't I come?" She asked him, her mouth twisting into a pout. "It's my ring."

"Just stay here, okay?" Clopin asked her exasperated. Persephone shot him one final glare before sliding down the wall. Clopin ducked into the pawnshop quickly.

Persephone looked at every passing individual suspiciously. This particular part of Paris was rather seedy and unpleasant. She shifted uncomfortably around on the cracked cobblestone road and played with the end of her skirt. How long would Clopin take?

Persephone's head shot up as Clopin walked out of the shop. He extended a hand and pulled her up. Persephone toppled forward and fell into Clopin.

"Easy! Let's go home, chérie." He said before steadying her and grabbing her hand and pulled her down the dark, ugly streets of the slums of Paris.


	7. Four and a Half Minutes for a Drink

**clears throat awkwardly**

Well, I suppose I don't have to tell you how long it's been. I just got sick of this story. I'm still sick of it, but I remember that I promised to finish it and I still promise to finish it.

This chapter has actually been written since early December and I never got around to posting it. It actually isn't even beta read.

Unfortunately, I have major writers block and I work 32 hours a week and when I'm not working, I'm absorbed in my new obsession. I will still finish it.

Everything that comes from here on in is going to be abrupt and it won't take many more chapters to finish it. I hope the ending doesn't ruin the story for you. I'm sure it won't but I still fear that.

---

Chapter Seven: Four and a Half Minutes for a Drink

The next two weeks traveled by like a flash. The dynamic in Clopin and Persephone's friendship had shifted once more. They had started to become more serious. One was almost never without the other. The only occasions when they were apart were at night and when they were working.

Persephone laughed at Clopin's antics with his puppet and fell back on her bed. Clopin hit his tiny twin hard on the top of his small head. "You are so abusive to you're little inanimate object, Clopin!" She scolded before falling into a fit of laughter.

Glared at her and put his hands on his hips. "I take personal offence to that, chérie! J'aime Clopin Junior!" Clopin flopped down next to Persephone on the bed and leaned in close to her only to be cut off by a knock at the door. Persephone looked indifferent as she stood to answer the door and Clopin looked quite put out.

Persephone opened the door. "Esmeralda," she said politely. She and the other woman were openly polite to each other but not much more. They had nothing in common, except for Clopin. "May I help you?" She asked as Clopin walked up and peered over her head.

"I need to talk to you," Esmeralda said to Clopin as she twisted her hands behind her back. "It's very important," she added as she looked at Clopin's uninterested expression.

Clopin rolled his eyes and walked back to get his hat. "Fine," he said as he walked out the door, kissing Persephone's cheek quickly before following Esmeralda.

Esmeralda led him to a dark corner of the Court. The two kept an uncomfortable silence between them as they walked. Never before had the two of them had such a problem. Usually, when put together Clopin and Esmeralda couldn't shut up.

"Well," Clopin prompted as he leaned casually against a wall. "What was so important you had to drag me clear across the Court?" He tapped his belled toe without patience as he waited.

Esmeralda looked down at the ground and kicked it with her bare foot. "Well, I went out with Phoebus tonight." Clopin scoffed and crossed his arms. "Clopin, please," Esmeralda pleaded. "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"You what!" Clopin exclaimed, a red flush beginning to show over the dark skin of his cheeks. "Esmeralda, he's a tool! He's a Captain of the Guard!"

"Is this whole thing because he's not a gypsy?" Esmeralda asked testily. "Because I'd just like to point out that your precious little Persephone is no more a gypsy than Phoebus."

Clopin glared at Esmeralda. "Persephone's not going to arrest us and throw us in the stocks!" Clopin argued. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Esmeralda, look at what he's done to us. You and I use to be closer than most brothers and sisters. Believe me, oldest of seven children. Ever since you started hanging around Sun Ray it's been nothing but fighting."

"Clopin, that's not Phoebus's fault." Esmeralda countered with a firm shake of her head. "It's yours." She said furiously before turning on her heel and walking away.

Clopin watched as she stalked away and grunted. Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her?

"You've really done it now, big brother." Clopin glanced at his younger brother, Dimitri and sighed. "And to think, all those years wasted trying to get her accepted into the family, only to have it be taken away by some _solider." _Dimitri pulled an apple out from behind him and took a bite.

"What do you want, Tri?" Clopin asked exasperatedly. Dimitri was the middle child, fourth born into his family of seven brothers. He was the black sheep of the family and was always manipulating people. In Clopin's eyes, Dimitri only reinforced the stereotypes that people thought gypsies were.

"I need nothing, Cloppy." Dimitri replied with a glare. "I was merely walking by, _minding _my own business when I heard raised voices." He paused, smirked and took another bite. "Next time, find somewhere a little more private to be a bastard." He said with his mouth full.

"Excusez-moi? Dimitri, you don't know anything about what we were fighting about." Clopin argued.

"If you really think that the Court doesn't know about your little… falling out, then you are not only a fool, but you have become blind. I blame the little British girl." He looked off in thought and nodded. "Yes, everything was going _wonderfully_ before she showed up."

"Persephone?"

"Are you in love with any other little British girls?" Dimitri asked scathingly. "If so, where are you meeting them? Are they really as uptight as they seem? I always thought I could get one to-"

"I'm not in love with her," Clopin said firmly. "We are good friends, nothing more. You do know what a friend is don't you?"

"I am well aware, even if they are a waste of my precious time." Dimitri glared at his older brother. "And if you really want to try and convince me that you aren't in love with her, it's a waste of yours."

"Pourquoi?" Clopin asked as he crossed his arms.

"You seem to forget that I am your brother-"

"It's easy when you act the way you do," Clopin cut in.

"And I know when you lie," he continued as if not hearing a word. "With my strong observational skills, it's rather easy to infer that you do love her. You are always hanging around her. I'd watch that if I were you, it's kind of clingy, by the way. Clopin, if you can't see the way you act around her, then you really are as blind as you seem. And I thought in _The Court of Miracles, _the blind could see!" He said in a singsong tone. With one last smirk, Dimitri gave Clopin a mocking bow and sauntered away.

Clopin glared at the back of his brother's back. It bothered him that his brother could see what he wanted to conceal. He would have preferred it if no one ever found out.

Clopin, still fuming about his confrontations with both Esmeralda and his brother, stalked over to Persephone's wagon. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, causing a loud bang.

"The Sun God's done it again!" Clopin exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Apollo?" Persephone asked confused.

"Phoebus."

"Oh." Persephone looked at him annoyed. "What did Captain Phoebus do this time?" She asked half-heartedly as she sat up on her bed. She looked up at him, bored.

"He asked her to marry him," Clopin said sullenly. He looked to Persephone for support only to be shocked by a loud squeal.

"Are you serious? I love weddings! Do you think that they'll let me help? I've been to millions!" She ranted excitedly as she rose to her knees. "And here I thought they were just a big waste of my time. Thanks mum! I don't know about white-"

"You were ready to go across the continent just to get away from a wedding!" Clopin exclaimed exasperatedly.

"That was my wedding," Persephone said as she waved a hand. "That's completely different."

Clopin stared at her for a moment before sighing. "You're supposed to be on my side." Clopin complained loudly.

"I'm not into taking sides, love." Persephone said. "It's been forever since I've been to a good wedding. Besides! They're getting married! That's obvious love. Anyone willing to take the big jump has to be in love."

Clopin crossed his arms. "Or they have to believe they're in love." He attempted to reason.

Persephone shot off the bed and over to Clopin. She grabbed both his arms and shook him. "They are in love, Clopin, whether you accept it or not!"

"He doesn't love her!" Clopin said as he stepped back, breaking away from her.

"What do you even know about love Clopin!" Persephone yelled.

"I love you!" Clopin shouted back at her, before his dark eyes widened to almost comically.

Persephone looked at him for several long moments. "That's different," she said with a wave of her hand. "You love me as a friend."

Clopin shook his head and rocked back on the balls of his feet. "No, I don't."

Persephone stared at him before she walked over to her bag and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" Clopin asked her as he moved to block the door.

"I can't do this right now," Persephone said. She put her large bag on and stood across from Clopin. "Move."

"_Non_, not until we talk about this." Clopin said as he spread his legs and crossed his arms.

"_Move!" _Persephone shouted. Her brown eyes darkened to brown as she glared at him. "Now," she added dangerously through her teeth.

Clopin and Persephone stared at each other. Clopin sighed and stepped away from the door. Persephone gave him one last glance before running out the door.

"You, Clopin, are an idiot." Clopin scolded himself.

This wasn't the way that Clopin had wanted to tell her. He imagined sometime after he had picked her up from work. Maybe Quasimodo would ring the bells and the sun would disappear. No, the sun would sparkle on the water. He would tell her on the bridge. Or under the bridge. Somewhere overly romantic and girly so she could see that he would swallow his manliness for her. Isn't that want all women wanted?

Clopin moved over to the bed and made himself comfortable. He would be there when she got back. He would sweep her to him and say something incredibly witty. Maybe romantic. This time, he wouldn't let her leave.

"She just needs some time to herself," Clopin told himself as he threw his hat onto the floor and slipped off his shoes. He settled his head on the pillow and blew out the candle by the bed. The element of surprise, when she walked threw the door; he would jump on her and make her listen.

"A suitable plan," Clopin congratulated himself with a yawn. "She won't know what hit her." Clopin's head tilted the side as his heavy eyelids fell shut.

---

Clopin's eyes cracked open and he groaned. "Yet another failed plan," he muttered angrily to himself as he shot up and pulled on his shoes. He looked around the room. It didn't look as if she had come back in the night.

He grabbed his hat and hurried out the door. He quickly shrugged off Rosa's questions with promises of talking later. He hurried through the twists and turns of the sewers. He broke threw the underground and squinted at the glaring sunlight.

With a deep breath, Clopin gathered his courage and ran through the grave markings. He could defend his people and ward off solders without even batting an eyelash, but telling a girl he had a crush on her? It was too much for his inner fourteen year-old to take.

Clopin swung around, swiped off his hat and bowed to a group of giggling girls before he turned back around. He was met with the calculating stare of Persephone and the amused and cruel smirk of Phoebus.

With a roll of her eyes, Persephone brushed past Clopin and into the Pub. Clopin didn't even spare Phoebus another look. He spotted Persephone on the other side of the room. She was fastening her apron around her waist and began to make her rounds.

Clopin made three long strides and pulled her off to the side. "We need to talk." He informed her.

"You need to talk, I need to work." Persephone said coldly as she yanked her arm back and swerved around him.

Clopin groaned as he followed her. He waited patiently off to the side as she took an elderly couple's order in a much to cheery voice. Clopin followed her as she made her way to the bar and began to get the couple's drinks in order.

Persephone turned around and met the dark eyes of Clopin. "What do you want?" She asked him desperately.

"I want to talk. That's it." Clopin looked at her. "Give me five minutes of your time and let me explain." Clopin bargained. Persephone nodded her head slowly and walked around the bar.

Clopin led her to an empty table and pulled out a chair for her. He hurried around the other side of the table and sat down, not wanting to waste a moment.

Persephone waved a hand, as if telling him to get on with it. Knowing her, that was probably what she was thinking. He watched as she smoothed out her blue dress and peered at him.

"I didn't mean to tell you like that," Clopin apologized. "I know it was rather sudden and unexpected." Persephone snorted at that and crossed her arms. "It's true, though." Clopin said with a shrug.

"What's true?" Persephone said unemotionally. Clopin sighed; he knew she was testing him now.

"That I love you." Clopin said sullenly.

"Great, I'm glad that loving me makes you so happy." Persephone said sarcastically.

"Well it would if you could just accept it!" Clopin exclaimed.

"Whoa, no one said I didn't accept it!" Persephone said loudly. She sighed and folded her hands on the table. "I just… don't know what to do about it."

Clopin looked down at the table. He knew what he wanted to hear, but knowing Persephone, that was never going to happen. She didn't often talk about her feelings and he was sure it wasn't going to start with something as big as love.

He really hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought she would say, which was that she didn't feel the same way. Maybe there could be a happy medium. Maybe she could just like him and want to give it a shot.

His head shot up at the sound of Persephone sighing. "I've never really been in this position before. I mean, it's not as if I find you truly repulsive or anything."

"Great, thanks. That's just what a guy wants to hear." Clopin said sarcastically.

"Sorry, again, never done this before. Cut me a break." Persephone requested.

"And you think I've done this before?" Clopin asked humorlessly. "As you so tactfully pointed out last night, I've never been in love."

"But you've been around the block a few times." Persephone pointed out.

"So have you!" Clopin retorted.

"I'm sure your blocks are bigger than mine." Persephone said with a small smirk.

"That as it may be, I have no idea how to handle this just the same as you." Clopin said apologetically.

"Right," Persephone said as she fell silent. She knew she was attracted, a feeling she had no luck suppressing. She knew that she had fun with him, even when they weren't doing anything. "Well, I suppose that we could always give it a shot, see where it goes." She said as she began to fix her hair.

Clopin looked at her in shock before he beamed at her. "You are entirely to British for your own good." Persephone looked at him offended. Clopin let out a laugh as he leaned over the table. Persephone looked up at him as he leaned towards her.

"This is going to end badly," she whispered, her warm breath hitting his face.

"I know," Clopin smiled at her before capturing her lips. Both of his hands were supporting him on the table, he raised one and put it to her face, entwining the tips of his fingers in her hair. Persephone's hands lingered in mid air as kissed him back.

"Do you mind? We ordered well over four and a half minutes ago!" The old man yelled from across the Pub.

Persephone pulled back with a laugh. "I have to get back to work." Persephone said regretfully as she stood up. Clopin smiled at her and jumped up on the table.

"The I shall see you in a matter of hours, chérie!" Clopin said as he held his hand out. Persephone smiled and placed her hand in his. Clopin bowed down and placed a kiss on top of her hand. "Au revoir, ma chérie!" He said joyfully. He did a big hop and pranced through the Pub, shaking several people's hands on the way. "By the way, when I get back make sure you have Champaign ready. It seems like an appropriate occasion!" He said before sweeping out of the Pub and running right into Phoebus.

"I assume it want well then," Phoebus said as he backed up, allowing Clopin enough room to pass. Phoebus reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, it's a wedding invitation."

Clopin looked down at the invitation and back at Phoebus. "Why was Persephone with you this morning?" Clopin asked as he crossed his arms.

"She needed a place to stay," Phoebus shrugged. "I let her stay in my guest room. Word to the wise, don't keep Esmeralda and Persephone in the same room for an extended period of time, unless you want to catch a cold."

Clopin narrowed his eyes and took the invitation. "I'll come," he said slowly as he looked over the paper. He looked back at Phoebus. "And I offer my congratulations." Clopin said as he held out his hand.

Phoebus offered a small smile and shook Clopin's hand. "Thanks you very much, Clopin. You-You don't know how happy this will make Esmeralda."

"I think I do," Clopin gave Phoebus a half smile as he stepped around him. "Besides, Esme can only be mad at me for so long. I remember one time when I beat up one of her boyfriends. You got off easy."

"I'm sure," Phoebus said amused. "I'll remember to watch my back."

"You better," Clopin said as he waved a finger. "Because I'll be watching you!"

"I hope you don't think I want to be your friend now," Phoebus said as he crossed his arms.

"And I certainly hope you don't think that I approve of you, Capt'in!" Clopin said with a mock salute before doing a flip backwards and pranced down the cobblestone street. He bowed to a middle-aged woman before swinging her around in a sort of dance and continuing on his way.

--


	8. So Long Shots

… hi. So, I realized that it's been almost three years since I first started this story and another two since I last updated. I know none of my reasons could possibly make up for the wait, nor will this chapter, but I am sorry. The truth is that I kept forgetting about this story, but my e-mail tells me that quite a lot of people have started adding this to their story-update thing. Okay, so I know that I promised I'd finish… and I have! This is it. The last chapter… well, then the epilogue. I really don't remember any of the characteristics I gave Persephone. I really don't remember a lot of the plot twists I had in store or the ending I had planned. So I re-read it, and came up with this. The first half was written around the last time I updated.

I think my major problem is I just have a short attention span and I just lost my attention for this story. Again, I must apologize. Thanks to everyone, though. Everyone who reviewed. Everyone who didn't. Cheers!

**--**

**Chapter Eight: So Long Shots**

It was a month since Clopin had convinced Persephone to give him a chance. Their first date had been horribly awkward, with Clopin attempting to impress Persephone and Persephone trying not to make a fool of herself. After laughing off the awkwardness and admitting to not knowing what to do, the date went fine.

They continued to see each other over the next month. What surprised both of them was how little their relationship had changed.

It was also two days until Esmeralda and Phoebus's wedding. After receiving Clopin's blessing personally, Esmeralda wanted to get married as soon as possible, in case Clopin and Phoebus decided to end their unsteady truce. Unfortunately, Phoebus's family disapproved of him marrying a gypsy, so they were not going to be at the wedding.

"Clopin, could you _please _blow out the candle?" Persephone asked as sweetly as she could muster. She was lying beside Clopin, whose head was leaning against the wooden headboard with a book balanced on his chest.

"No, chérie," he told her, almost absentmindedly. He was attempting to cram all the information he could about gypsy weddings in his head. It had been a long time since he preformed a wedding. Usually he was off in some far distant land and one of his brothers preformed the ceremony.

Persephone moved so she was on her side, flush against him, making Clopin look over at her rather sexily before turning back to his book. Despite several attempts made by Clopin, Persephone had refused to have sex with him so soon into the relationship. Regardless, they still maintained sleeping in the same bed. She rolled her eyes and put her face right up to the book, since her glasses were on the bedside table. "That's not English," she stated firmly.

"Great observational skills." Clopin teased. "But no, it's not in English, it's in Hungarian."

"You speak Hungarian?" Persephone asked him, shocked. Over the past month, she had started to learn the little facts about Clopin. One of the many things that struck her was how many languages he could speak. She herself could only speak three (although she was getting better in French), English, Greek and Latin.

Clopin looked over at her exasperatedly. "Yes, I obviously speak Hungarian. My _Tante_ lives in Hungary. May I just finish this chapter? Then we can do what you want to do."

"Splendid, I'm glad that you're so excited to snog me. Blimey, You really know how to show a girl that she's special." Persephone said as she moved away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest and laid down with a huff.

Clopin leaned over and quickly pecked her on her cheek before returning to the book. "You don't want that, you want to go to sleep."

Persephone blushed and glared at him. "So what? I'm really, really tired!" She informed him as she shifted so her head was resting on the pillow more comfortably. "I have to work all day and stuff." She pouted.

Clopin smiled at her and shook his head. "Go to sleep, Persephone," Clopin said soothingly as he reached one hand over the bed and stroked her long, mused hair.

Persephone let out a loud yawn again and shifted so she was closer to Clopin. She rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep.

Clopin looked down at Persephone and turned back to his book. She still hadn't admitted any feelings to Clopin that she may have. Clopin didn't particularly mind not knowing. It was better than knowing that she felt nothing for him, if she felt nothing for him.

On occasion, she would bring up Greece to him. Sometimes in a joke 'you'll-miss-me-when-I'm-gone' type thing and others her being completely serious and wanting to talk about it. Each time Clopin tried to get out of it and so far he had succeeded.

He knew that she had enough money to leave. Between her earnings at the pub and her horse, Mac, she could leave the next day.

Yet she chose not to. So far she had given no inkling to when she was leaving and Clopin couldn't work up the courage to ask her, dreading the answer.

Clopin sighed. He wasn't going to get any more reading done tonight. He closed the book, blew out the candle and closed his eyes.

--

On their way to way to work the next morning, Persephone noticed the amount of work people were putting into Esmeralda's wedding. "Wow," she muttered.

"It's down to the wire," Clopin commented as he laced his fingers through Persephone's. "It's very much a team effort," he said as he waved his free hand to the people who were setting up candles, hanging crepe paper and putting up banners.

"Evidently," Persephone commented as she pulled Clopin out of the Court. "Thank God I have to work. I'm rubbish at decorating." She commented off-handedly as she dodged a stray cat.

"I'm sure that's not true, chérie. You have excellent taste." He told her, talking about himself.

"Huh?" Persephone said as she looked up at him.

"Me," Clopin responded shortly as he puffed up his chest and looked entirely too proud.

Persephone rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly. "Aww, love, some would beg to differ." She told him. She looked up at the look of indignation on his face. "Hey, not me! I think I have very good taste," she said as she stuck her nose in the air.

Clopin laughed and stopped once they reached the small pub. "I shall pick you up in a mere matter of hours, mon chérie." Clopin informed her. He then leaned down and kissed her quickly, before prancing away.

Persephone watched him prance away until she couldn't see him anymore. Once he was out of sight she sighed and turned into the pub. She walked towards the bar, exchanging small pleasantries with the regulars. "Bonjour, Jacques." She called out to her boss, who was standing at the other end of the bar.

"Bonjour, Seph! I didn't think you'd be in today, what with the wedding just around the corner!" Jacques responded as he poured a glass of water. He set down the large metal water pitcher and walked towards Persephone. "This came for you," he said as he reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a heavy envelope.

Persephone peered at him and took the envelope. "Who could be writing to me?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Someone in England." Jacques responded. "I looked at the return address!" He informed her with both hands in the air at Persephone's accusing stare.

Persephone looked down as she turned the envelope in her hands a few times. She took a deep breath and looked at the return address. "It's from my parents," she told him as her shoulders slumped. She stared at the envelope for a long minute.

"Why don't you take the day off," Jacques offered. "I'm sure you are stressed with the wedding in a matter of days and you've put in more than enough hours these past couple of months."

Persephone looked at Jacques gratefully. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the pub. She made her way down the busy streets of Paris before she cam to a stop just outside the gates of Notre Dame.

Clopin was performing for the children, who were happily clapping along in time with Clopin Junior. Persephone smiled at the sight and leaned against a nearby wall. Clopin always looked much younger when he was performing.

She loved the performing that all of the gypsies did. She found it new and intriguing. They cared only about their art and each other. It was an odd, bohemian style of life that Persephone had never even been exposed to as a child.

Persephone didn't want to leave anymore. She was happy in Paris and Greece was a far ways away. She was beginning to-

Persephone shook her head. She didn't want to think about her emotions. She was always taught to follow her head and not her heart. That following ones heart would do nothing but leave them in a world where she would have no money, no prospects and no opportunities.

"Cherie!" Clopin called from the other side of the square. He gracefully dodged the people

"Hello, Clopin," she said drearily. The heavy parchment was clutched in her small hands.

Clopin raised an eyebrow and snatched the letter from her. "What's this, then?" He asked, holding the letter above her head.

"Give it back!" Persephone demanded, attempting to pull his arm down to retrieve her letter. Unfortunately for her, Clopin was something of an acrobat, twisting out of her grasp; he jumped onto his covered wagon.

"Now, now, I'll give it back," he promised. "After I have read it." Clopin ripped open the envelope and read the letter with much protest from Persephone. His face fell as he read each word. Once he was finished, he looked down at the young English girl, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

He jumped down and handed her the letter. "How dare you!" Persephone yelled. "How dare you read my personal letters."

Clopin at least had the decency to look sorry when she glared at him. "I apologize, Cherie."

Persephone stalked off with a huff. Once she was a fair distance from him, she sat on the edge of the River Seine and unfolded the letter.

_Persephone,_

_William has informed your mother and I to your whereabouts. I am quite sure you expect us to come after you. However, we will not give you the satisfaction. I will no longer put my reputation on the line as you lark about with Gypsies. _

_Your sister has graciously stepped in to take your spot as William's wife. _

_From here on in, you may no longer consider yourself a Martin. You are no longer a member of this family. _

_Steven Martin_

Persephone stared at the letter in shock for a moment. She heard footsteps come up behind her. She glanced back at Clopin. "He disowned me."

"Is that not what you wanted?" Clopin asked gently.

Persephone stood up and dropped the letter to the ground. "I didn't want to be disowned! I just… didn't want to get married to the man they chose."

"You hate your parents!" Clopin exclaimed.

"I hate my mother! I love my father… and my brother and sister and now I'll never see them again!" Persephone cried, her arms hanging at her side.

"But this is what you wanted!" Clopin yelled.

"I don't even know what I want anymore! Did I want my Father to disown me? No! Do I want my sister to marry William? No! You just don't understand." Persephone pushed past Clopin and ran down the cobblestone street.

Clopin sighed. He was really starting to get tired of Persephone's mood swings and mixed emotions.

--

When Clopin got back to Persephone's cart in the Court of Miracles, he was shocked to find her packing. "What are you doing?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm leaving." Persephone responded shortly. She looked up at him and sighed. "Look, Clopin, the fact of the matter is I have to continue on my way."

Clopin looked at her in shock. A lot of different emotions were flying around in his head, though the one that hurt the most was heartbreak. "You can't leave."

"I have to, it's time," Persephone said as she tightened the straps on her suitcase. "Look, I know that you care for me-"

"I love you," Clopin interjected.

Persephone sighed again and took hold of her bag. "You think you love me, Clopin, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't even really know me." Persephone concluded. "I need to leave for a while. I don't know if I'll ever come back, but I might." Persephone gently pushed Clopin to the side. "I have to grow up. I can't do that here with you always looking out for me."

Clopin merely stared at her.

Persephone shook her head and walked over to Mac. She tied her bag to his saddle and walked back to Clopin. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me." She said softly. "You've done more for me than anyone I've ever known."

"Then stay," Clopin pleaded, grasping her hands in his. "Stay for me."

"I can't." Persephone gently pulled her hands out of his grasp. With a sigh, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Tell everyone I say goodbye. Tell them I love them and I'll miss them."

"Tell them yourself," Clopin said harshly, crossing his arms over his thin body.

"I can't. I'm not very good and saying bye." Persephone said with a weak smile. "I'll miss you most," she whispered, pressing a hand to his face.

Clopin refused to say another word. With a sigh, Persephone pulled herself up onto the saddle and left.

Clopin walked away from the wagon in a daze, tears rolled slowly down his face, yet he barely noticed. She had left him. Without any sort of warning. With out any sort of provocation. She just upped and left like the last two months had meant nothing to her.

Maybe they didn't. Maybe she actually had no attachment to Lucas or Chantal or the Court of Miracles.

Maybe she had no sort of attachment to him. That was the one that truly hurt. Clopin shook his head and wiped the last tears from his eyes.

"Get a grip on yourself, Clopin," he scolded himself. "After all, she said she might come back. All she needed to do was grow up a little more. Besides," he added. "You have people to lead. Don't get your head all messed up because of some English girl."

With that, Clopin gave a final sigh and walked over to where his fellow gypsies were constructing the pew for Emeralda's wedding.

**--**

Don't worry guys, there will be an epilogue. At least, there will be one soon. As soon as I quit the job that made it impossible to finish this thing. But I'm handing in my resignation in the next two weeks.

Hell, it'll probably be up before then.

Once again, I do apologize. Life and new interests got in the way. I hope that not everything was forgotten. And I know I left this chapter on a bad note, but I think we can all figure out how it's going to end.

Cheers.


End file.
